A Dreamer
by anyui
Summary: Lucy merupakan murid dari Fairytail Entertain Academy, ia merupakan seorang dancer handal dan profesional,bagaimana ia mencoba menggapai mimpinya? bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari lucy sampai pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan natsu,anak remaja biasa yang ternyata mempunyai bakat yang menakjubkan? bagaimana lucy dan natsu menggapai mimpi mereka? mind to read? selamat membaca readers :)
1. Chapter 1

hai bertemu dengan saya lagiiiii, aku meng-update fanfic baru ini

tapi fanfic aku yang I Miss You tetap berjalan kok :)

A Dreamer

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail selamanya milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

Warning : Typo, Abal, GaJe dll

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pink sedang berjalan-jalan santai dipinggir jalan. ia memakai t-shirt merah dan celana jeans putih dan ia juga memakai earphone. Ia berjalan,karena ia sangat merasa bosan berada didalam rumah. Saat ia berjalan,ia melihat keramaian,orang-orang berkumpul dipinggir jalan,bertepuk tangan.

Natsu POV

'ada apa itu?sepertinya menarik' tanyaku dalam hati. Karena aku merasa penasaran,aku berlari menghampiri keramaian itu. Setelah aku sampai dikeramaian itu, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang mereka tonton. Karena keramaian itu sangat-sangat ramai. Terpaksa akupun harus mengeluarkan tenagaku untuk menggeser-geser orang lain yang menghalangi jalanku untuk melihat apa yang mereka tonton. Beberapa menit aku menggeser-geser orang-orang itu untuk minggir sampai earphoneku copot dari tempatnya semula,akupun sampai di barisan depan,dan aku mendengar lagu. Dan akupun segera menoleh kedepan dan melihat ternyata ada 2 orang yang sedang menari. aku melihat seorang wanita dan seorang laki-laki. Dimana wanita tersebut mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna blonde dan dikuncir 1 keatas,memakai celana training hijau,sepatu kets,dan memakai tanktop hitam. 'sangat cantik' pikirku . Dan laki-lakinya mempunyai rambut berwarna dark blue,memakai celana training panjang hitam dimana celananya sebelah kanan digulung keatas dan memakai t-shirt putih polos dan memakai sepatu kets juga. Mereka menari dengan asyiknya,mengikuti musik,bagai air yang mengalir. Mereka melakukan gerakan-gerakan,membuat lekukan-lekukan tubuh menjadi indah. Mereka terus menari sampai pada akhirnya musik berhenti. Dan mereka berhenti dan mengambil sebuah kotak dan berkeliling untuk memungut bayaran kepada orang-orang yang menonton mereka,termasuk aku.

"baiklah,guys terimakasih telah menonton dance kami" ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"apabila kalian ingin belajar menari seperti kami,kalian bisa mendaftarkan diri ke Fairytail Entertain Academy" lanjut si laki-laki berambut dark blue tersebut.

Aku yang mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu menjadi tertarik. Aku melihat disekelilingku sudah tidak seramai seperti tadi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka berdua. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka yang sedang bersiap-siap,mungkin untuk kembali kerumah mereka.

"ahhhm-a-anoo" ucapku gugup. membuat mereka berdua menengok kearahku dengan kebingungan.

"iya ada apa?" tanya wanita cantik itu.

"tadi pria ini mengatakan kalau ingin belajar untuk nge-dance,bisa mendaftar di fairytail entertain academy? Benarkah?" tanyaku sambil memberikan cengiran khasku.

"oh iya,sangat bisa,sangat bisa" jawab wanita itu dengan riang.

"baiklah,kau mau mendaftar? Atau hanya ingin bertanya?" tanya laki-laki dengan tampang judesnya,menurutku.

"hmm ingin mendaftar,mungkin hehe" jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"baiklah,bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami ke fairytail,kau bisa melihat-lihat dulu" ucap wanita cantik itu sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku. Sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki itu,dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan mematikan.

"ba-baiklah" jawabku antusias.

"oke,wait,kita beresin ini dulu ya sebentar" jawab wanita itu lagi sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengangkutnya. Selesainya mereka berberes,kita semuapun jalan menuju fairytail.

"oh ya aku lupa,namamu siapa?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"a-aku natsu,natsu dragneel,kau?" tanyaku balik kepada dirinya.

"aku lucy,ini gray, salam kenal ya natsuu" ucap wanita itu,dan akhirnya aku tahu namanya siapa,tenyata lucy. mereka berdua berhenti dan akupun ikut berhenti.

"baiklah,natsuuuu,ini adalah fairytail,mari masuk" ucap lucy sambil berjalan riang didepanku. Ia berjalan,dan setiap ia ketemu seseorang,orang itu pasti menyapanya dan ia membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah. Dan juga gray,sepertinya ia juga terkenal disini.

"baiklah,lucy,kau antar dia melihat-lihat ya,aku capek ingin istirahat,sini barangmu akan aku bawakan, dan kau,siapa namamu tadi? Jangan macam-macam dengan temanku ini" ucap gray dengan menatapku galak. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku melihat lucy menyerahkan tasnya kepada gray,dan graypun meninggalkan kita berdua.

"baiklah,ayo kita melihat-lihat" ucap lucy sambil berjalan. Akupun mengikutinya.

"begini natsu,difairytail ini bukan hanya untuk sekedar belajar dance,tetapi ada drama,menyanyi,melukis. Kau mau melihat-lihat kemana natsu?" tanya lucy sambil menoleh kearahku.

"aku sebenarnya tertarik ke dance" jawabku ragu-ragu.

"baiklah ayo kita kesana hihi" ucap lucy sambil menggandeng tanganku dengan riang.

"oke kita sampai di bagian dancer. Kita lihat-lihat tempat latihannya yuk" ajak lucy. aku melihat kelas berisikan anak-anak yang sedang berlatih dance.

"naaah ini tempat latihan anak-anak dance,bagaimana?" tanya lucy

"waaaah,kau berlatih disini juga ?" tanyaku sambil tetap memandang kearah dalam tempat latihan. Dan aku menoleh ke lucy,ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku bingung.

"lalu?" tanyaku bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung,ia bisa menari dan tidak mungkin ia dari bagian lain dari fairytail ini. Dan tiba-tiba…

"ayo aku tunjukan satu lagi" ajak lucy. dan kamipun berhenti disuatu tempat,seperti ruangan latihan sebelumnya tetapi ini agak terlihat…..megah dan istimewa. Ditempat latihan ini ada panggung,dan alat-alat untuk membantu untuk menari.

"inni tempat latihanku,natsu hehe" unjuk lucy sambil mengajakku masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dan aku lihat. Sepi. Aku bingung,kenapa ruangan ini sepi sekali?

"sepi kan? Ini adalah tempat latihan atau ruangan khusus untuk kelas eksklusif" ucap lucy sambil duduk dipanggung,dan aku mengikutinya.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"begini,jadi difairytail ini setiap bagian,jurusan ada pembagian kelas eksklusiff dan umum. Kalau umum,untuk mereka-mereka yang masih dalam tahap belajar,sedangkan eksklusif,dimana mereka diaudisi disini masuk,dengan hasil yang bisa mengambil job-job yang telah disediakan. Dan kadang kelas eksklusifpun mengajarkan kekelas umum" jelas lucy.

"oh begitu yaaaa,aku mengerti,jadi kau berada dikelas eksklusif hmm?" tanyaku.

"ya seperti itulah,dan gray,laki-laki tadi yang bersama kitapun juga sama sepertiku,dikelas ini,dan jumlah murid dikelas ini hanya ada 7 orang hoho semoga bertambah lagi" ucap lucy.

"oh begitu baiklah,bolehkah aku melihat jurusan menyanyi?" tanyaku sambil menoleh kearah lucy yang sedang memainkan kakinya.

"oke,ayo" ajak lucy sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan. Kami berjalan menuju kejurusan menyanyi. Sampailah disuatu tempat latihan dan aku melihat 2 orang pria sedang berlatih bernyayi dan.. tunggu… mereka menari.

"kau bingung kenapa mereka menyanyi sambil menari?" tanya lucy sambbil menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum melihat ku kebingungan. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"kau tidak kenal mereka rupanya haha,mereka itu dragontwin,mereka penyanyi sekaligus penari. Mereka menyanyi sambil menari,mereka juga sebenarnya berasal dari jurusan dance,tapi karena mereka berdua memiliki bakat menyanyi,mereka masuk kejurusan ini. Dan satu lagi,mereka itu sekarang artis" jelas lucy sambil melihat kedua orang itu sedang latihan.

"oh begitu" jawabku sambil melongo

"kau lihat pria yang berambut kuning itu? Itu namanyaa sting euclife, dan yang satu lagi yang berambut hitam bernama rogue cheney,mereka personil dari dragontwin,dan perkenalkan aku adalah salah satu dancer mereka hehehehe" ucap lucy dan kalimat terakhirnyaa membuatku kaget.

"dancer mereka?" tanyaku. Pada saat itu aku dan lucy mendengar seseorang yang memanggil nama lucy. dan ternyata itu suara dari dalam ruang latihan dragontwin. Dan yang memanggil lucy adalah sting.

"lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" panggil sting sambil menghampiri lucy dan aku.

"hey sting,perkenalkan ini natsu,dia ingin mendaftarkan diri kesini" ucap lucy sambil menunjuk diriku.

Sting melihatku dari atas sampai bawah,kembali lagi dari bawah samapi keatas.

"baiklah,kau oke juga kawan,aku sting dan yang disana rogue kami kau mau masuk jurusan apa memang?" tanya sting padaku. Oh ternyata ia ramah juga tidak seperti gray-_-

"aku ingin masuk jurusan dance" jawabku lantang.

"oooooohhh baiklah-baiklah,kalau kau masuk kelas umum,kau akan diajarkan dengan orang yang paling mengerikan natsu hahahaha ganbatte okay,baiklah,aku akan melanjutkan latihan lagi" ucap sting sambil meninggalkan kami berdua.

"orang yang paling mengerikan? Siapa yang ia maksud?" tanya natsu,polos. Dan natsu melihat lucy wajahnya sudah menjadi sangat menyeramkan dan lucy sedang menoleh kearah sting,dan sting hanya melambaikan tangannya kearah lucy.

"lucy?" panggilku

"hmm apa?" jawab lucy sambil menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan yang sudah tidak mengerikan lagi.

"aku sudah selesai melihat-lihat akademi ini,aku pulang ya,terimakasih lucy." ucapku sambil berlari meninggalkan lucy.

Aku berjalan pulang kerumahku,dan menemui ayahku yang sedang membaca Koran diruaang tengah.

"ayah aku ingin masuk ke Fairytail Entertain Academy,boleh kan?" tanyaku.

"itu apa natsu?" tanyaa igneel,ayahku . Dan tiba-tiba ibuku datang menghampiri kami.

"ada apa natsu?" tanya ibuku,grandine.

"begini bbu aku ingin masuk fairytail,bolehkan?besok aku akan ikut audisinya…yayayaya pleaseeeeee" mohonku

"baiklah-baiklah,lagi juga kau tidak ada kerjaan dirumah,kau masuk saja kesana" jawab ayahku.

"benarkah? Waaaaah arigatooooou ayah,ibu,aku siap-siap dulu ya" ucapku dan bergegas kekamar.

"baiklaaaah….aku akan masuk kekelas yang sama dengan lucy" ucap ku dengan semangat.

* * *

**Baiklah ini chapter pertamanya,bagaimana menurut kalian? maafkan jika ada salah-salah kata,kalimat dan lain-lainnya,mohon dimaklumi hehehe ^_^v  
**

**ohiyaaaa,aku minta pendapat kalian dong, didalam fanfic ini kan nanti aku mau ada romancenya jugaaaa,aku belum nentuin lucy bakalan ama siapaaa, jadiii aku pengen kalian yang milih yaaaaa dari chapter pertama ini aku udah buka votingnya... aku kasih pilihaaaan nih...**

**Arigatou Gozaimasuuu**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

A Dreamer

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail selamanya milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

Warning : Typo, Abal, GaJe dll

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

_Aku berjalan pulang kerumahku,dan menemui ayahku yang sedang membaca koran diruang tengah._

_"Ayah aku ingin masuk ke Fairytail Entertain Academy,boleh kan?" tanyaku._

_"Itu apa Natsu?" tanyaa igneel,ayahku . Dan tiba-tiba ibuku datang menghampiri kami._

_"Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya ibuku,grandine._

_"Begini bu aku ingin masuk fairy tail, bolehkan? besok aku akan ikut audisinya…yayayaya pleaseeeeee" mohonku_

_"Baiklah-baiklah, lagi juga kau tidak ada kerjaan dirumah, kau daftar saja kesana" jawab ayahku._

_"Benarkah? Waaaaah arigatooooou ayah, ibu, aku akan bersiap" ucapku dan bergegas kekamar._

_"Baiklaaaah….aku akan masuk kekelas yang sama dengan Lucy" ucap ku dengan semangat._

* * *

Natsu berada dikamarnya, ia memerhatikan dirinya didepan kaca.

"Aku belum pernah mencoba lagi untuk menari seperti yang dilakukan Gray dan Lucy, bagaimana aku bisa lolos audisi? Huh. Badanku mungkin sudah tidak luwes" keluh Natsu.

Natsu mengambil earphonenya dan mencolokkan ke dalam mp3nya. Hanya musik yang dapat menentramkan hatinya.

* * *

Dilain tempat, Lucy, Gray, Sting, dan juga Rogue berkumpul diruang latihan mereka. mereka berdiri sejajar.

"Kita akan latihan dance kali ini, bagaimana?" usul Sting. Yang lainnya mengangguk. Sting menyiapkan lagunya. Ia mem-Play lagu David Guetta feat Nicki Minaj- Turn me on. Sting bersiap, ia berdiri disamping Lucy. Intro sudah terdengar, Lucy maju selangkah dari yang lainnya dan menari. Ya menari solo. Gerakan-gerakan indah diberikan oleh Lucy, dari mengoyangkan pinggul, melekukkan tubuhnya, disertai mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang digerai. Sting hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah Lucy mundur sejajar dengan yang lainnya, mereka berempat memulai gerakan-gerakan mereka yang memukau dengan gerakan-gerakan yang kompak dari gerakan kepala, pinggul, tangan dan juga kaki. Mereka menari sampai lagu itu habis. Irama berhenti tarian merekapun berhenti. Lucy dan Sting saling memandang dan tersenyum.

Dan diluar ruang latihan mereka sudah banyak mata yang melihat mereka latihan. Dengan keringat yang menetes, Lucy dan Sting ber high-five. Rogue dan Gray pun melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu Sting melambaikan tangannya kepada orang-orang yang menonton mereka saat sedang menari tadi. Lucy berjalan duduk dibangku dan mengambil handuk untuk mengepal keringatnya. Lalu minum air mineral yang disediakan.

"Lucyyyyyy, tarian solo yang menggoda. Kau tahu kau lebih bersinar dari kami semua kalau kau pentas dengan tarian seperti itu haha" goda Sting. Lucy tidak tahu perkataan Sting itu merupakan pujian atau godaan. Lucy hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum sinis.

"Aku mau bertanya dengan kalian, kenapa kalian tidak memilih seseorang yang professional untuk mengiringi kalian show?" tanya Gray. Sting yang sedang mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Gray… asal kau tahu saja, aku memilih kalian karena aku menyukai Lucy haha" ucap Sting. Lucy yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Ya dia tidak menanggapi serius pernyataan Sting.

"Ehhhh… itu sebuah pengakuan atau hanya godaan Sting?" tanya Gray sambil menahan tawanya.

Sting menghampiri Lucy yang sedang duduk dan sepertinya Lucy tidak terlalu tertarik dengan godaannya.

_'Anak ini….' ucap Lucy dalam hati_. Lucy meminum air mineralnya.

Memang Lucy sudah bosan dengan godaan-godaan yang selalu dilontarkan dari mulut Sting untuknya. Sudah beberapa kali Sting menggodanya dengan kalimat "Suka", "tarian yang menggoda", dan kalimat lainnya yang membuat kepala Lucy pening.

"Bagaimana? Kau anggap apa pernyataan ku tadi, Queen of dancing?" tanya Sting dengan tampang polosnya. Sting hanya berpura-pura dengan tampang polosnya. Karena ia ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat Lucy tentang apa yang dikatakannya.

"Stop menggodaku Sting, atau kau mau aku berhenti menjadi dancermu dan menjalani karirku sendiri yang akan lebih cemerlang darimu nantinya? Hmm?" sahut Lucy dengan nada yang cuek. Sting hanya tertawa. Begitupun dengan Gray dan Rogue.

"Kau bodoh Sting" goda Rogue sambil tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sting yang malang" goda Gray.

Sting menoleh kearah teman-temannya dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

"Urusaaaaiii" teriak Sting. Lucy hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. Lucy bangkit dari duduknya dan menyentuh bahu Sting dan tersenyum kepada Sting.

"Aku bercanda, dan semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Sting" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Lucy keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Ah Sting, kau sepertinya sedang terpesona dengan senyuman nona Lucy hahaha" goda Gray.

"Iya Gray, sampai-sampai ia terdiam seperti itu haha" tambah Rogue

Sting masih terpaku, ia tidak mendengarkan godaan atau candaan dari teman-temannya. Ia sadar saat melihat senyum Lucy yang begitu manis tadi dan kalimat yang Lucy ucapkan, dibalik itu semua ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Dan hanya Lucy dan Sting yang tahu.

Lucy berjalan melewati koridor. Ia berjalan sambil memainkan rambut pirangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali keasrama dan beristirahat.

* * *

**Keesokkan paginya,**

Natsu bangun dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Karena hari ini juga dia akan mengajukkan pendaftaran untuk audisi di Fairy Tail Entertain Academy. Dan ia akan bertemu dengan Lucy.

Setelah siap dengan persiapan yang telah ia siapkan tadi malam, ia keluar dari kamar dan sarapan bersama ibu dan ayahnya.

"Ibu, Ayah hari ini aku akan mendaftarkan diriku untuk ikut audisi masuk ke FT Entertain Academy. Bagaimana ? anakmu ini keren kan? Haha" ucap Natsu ssambil memakan sarapannya.

Ibu dan ayahnya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka. dan tiba-tiba, ayahnya menjadi serius.

"Natsu, apa kau sungguh-sungguh mau ikut akademi itu? Bahkan kau sudah lama tidak menari ataupun menyanyi ataupun yang lainnya tentang seni" ucap ayahnya. Natsu terdiam dan tertunduk. Beberapa menit kemudian, Natsu tersenyum dan menoleh kearah ayahnya.

"Ayah, kau harus percaya padaku" ucap Natsu dengan nada yang meyakinkan. Sudah lama ibu dan ayah Natsu tidak melihat semangat Natsu yang menggebu-gebu seperti hari itu.

"Aku berangkat sekarang ya. Ittekimasu…" pamit Natsu.

"Itterasai, Natsu" balas ibunya.

Ayah dan ibu Natsu hanya saling berpandangan dan akhirnya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

* * *

**Di asrama perempuan,**

Lucy bangun dari tidurnya karena ponselnya yang berdering tidak henti-hentinya. Lucy meraih ponselnya yang berada dimeja belajarnya dan melihat

_'Gray? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini membangunkanku' pikir Lucy_. Lucy segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo, Gray? Ada apa? kau sangat menggangguku tau" ucap Lucy sambil tiduran kembali ditempat tidurnya.

"Begini, kau ingat anak laki-laki yang berambut pink yang ingin masuk akademi ini? hmm siapa namanya? Aku lupa" tanya Gray dari seberang sana.

"Hmm anak laki-laki? Oh aku ingat. Natsu Dragneel. Ada apa dengannya?" sahut Lucy

"Kepala sekolah memerintahkan kita untuk menyeleksinya" jelas Gray. Kalimat itu sontak membuat Lucy langsung terbangun dari pose tidurnya.

"APAAA! KAU MEMBANGUNKAN KU HANYA UNTUK MENYELEKSI ANAK—MAKSUDKU NATSU. KAU GILA!" bentak Lucy. Lucy tidak habis pikir dengan kepala sekolah, dari sekian banyak guru dan pembimbing disini, kenapa saat menyeleksi muridnya harus melibatkan seorang Lucy. Diseberang telepon, Gray menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Lucy Lucy santai saja. Bukan mauku untuk membangunkanmu. Dan kau pikir aku senang dibangunkan sepagi ini? aku juga sudah protes dengannya, tapi tidak digubris. Menyebalkan" gerutu Gray ditelepon.

Lucy merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Gray sepenuhnya. Lucy kembali tenang.

"Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu" ucap Lucy sambil memutuskan teleponnya dan bergegas mandi.

Gray hanya bersweatdrop.

_'Cepat sekali dia merubah emosinya' pikir Gray_

Gray pun juga bersiap-siap.

* * *

Sesampainya di Fairy Tail Entertain Academy dan setelah menemui kepala sekolah disana, Natsu bersiap untuk di audisi. Dia melakukan pemanasan diruang auditorium. Sendirian. Ya sendirian.

Tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruang itu beberapa orang. Natsu menduga itu ada juri untuk menilai Natsu di audisi ini. Saat Natsu perhatikan, ada Lucy dan Gray dan ada juga Dragon Twin disana diantara para juri lainnya. Lucy mengenakan kaus putih lengan pendek diujung bajunya diikat dengan berantakan dan juga memakai shortpants, ia memakai sepatu bermerek adidas berwarna putih dan rambutnya dibiarkan digerai dan memakai topi berwarna perpaduan hitam dan putih. Lucy sangat menawan dengaan tampilan yang seperti itu. Sedangkan Gray, ia hanya memakai kaus oblong berwarna hitam, celana training putih dan memakai sepatu berwarna biru dongker bermerek adidas dan ia juga menggunakan topi yang sama dengan Lucy, hanya saja ia memposisikan topinya terbalik.

_'Apa-apaan dengan sepasang topi yang sama?' pikir Natsu yang merasa jengkel melihatnya._

Setelah para juri masuk, kepala sekolah masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Baiklah, Natsu Dragneel. Ini adalah juri-juri yang akan melihatmu tampil diaudisi ini. ada dari jurusan Akting, jurusan Dance, dan juga menyanyi" jelas kepala sekolah.

Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia sesekali melirik kearah Lucy. Lucy berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Hari ini Lucy terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku melihat di formulirmu kau memilih 2 jurusan. Benarkan Natsu?" tanya kepala sekolah sambil memegang formulir Natsu. Natsu hanya mengangguk.

_'2 jurusan?' tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Jurusan menari dan menyanyi. Wah menarik. Jadi maaf untuk juri dari jurusan akting. Kau boleh keluar ruangan karena hanya juri-juri dari jurusan yang dipilih anak ini yang akan tetap berada disini" perintah kepala sekolah. Setelah itu ada beberapa orang keluar dari ruangan.

Natsu merasa gugup.

Lucy tertarik dengan Natsu. Sting memperhatikan Lucy yang kelihatannya tertarik dengan Natsu.

"Dia cukup berani untuk mengambil 2 jurusan, ya kan Lucy?" bisik Gray. Lucy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Lucy berdeham.

"Master, sudah-sudah jangan banyak bicara. Ayo kita mulai audisi ini untuk menentukkan dia berada dikelas mana" ucap Lucy dengan santai

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan para juri. Aku serahkan pada kalian" ucap kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah-baiklaaaaah….kau mau mulai dari jurusan apa Dragneel-san?" tanya Rogue dengan dingin.

Natsu menatap para juri. Dan Natsu sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba menari terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin menari terlebih dahulu" sahut Natsu. Gray langsung berdiri, tapi ditahan oleh Lucy. Gray menatap Lucy dengan tatapan 'ada apa'. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh duduk Gray.

"Tetapi kami ingin melihatmu menyanyi, jadi menyanyilah terlebih dahulu." ucap Lucy, Sting menoleh kearah Lucy.

_'Ada apa dengannya?' pikir Sting_. Natsu terdiam mendengar permintaan Lucy. Natsu sudah bertekad untuk masuk akademi ini. Jadi dia akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa lolos.

"Baiklah.." sahut Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum. "Yasudah, mulailah" perintah Lucy.

Natsu berdeham sebelum bernyanyi.

"Wait" ucap Sting. Natsu menoleh kearah Sting.

"Kau mau menyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Sting

"Hmm I'll be-Edwin Mccain" sahut Natsu. Lucy terperangah. Lucy merasa semakin penasaran.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum. Natsu pun tersenyum.

Natsu mulai bernyanyi

**_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_**

**_Stop me and steal my breath_**

**_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_**

**_Never revealing their depths._**

Lucy sangat terpesona dengan nyanyian Natsu. ia terhanyut dalam nada yang Natsu bawakan.

_'Ini sangat merdu' pikir Lucy sambil tersenyum._

**_Tell me that we belong together,_**

**_Dress it up with the trappings of love_**

**_I'll be captivated_**

**_I'll hang from your lips_**

**_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

Rogue dan sting saling memandang. Mereka takjub dengan suara Natsu_._

'_Ia bisa membawakan lagu yang mellow dengan suaranya yang seperti itu' pikir Sting_

**_I'll be your crying shoulder_**

**_I'll be love's suicide…._**

**_I'll be better when older…_**

**_I'll be the gratest fan of your life…_**

Saat Natsu mau melanjutkan lirik lainnnya, Sting sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi tahu kalau sudah cukup menyanyinya. Natsupun berhenti.

Lucy, Gray, Sting, Rogue, dan juga kepala sekolah bertepuk tangan. Natsu tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum. Dia memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang manis.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Lucy" ucap Rogue. Lucy tersenyum sinis. Dan tidak lama kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dari kursi. Sting hanya tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Lucy akan beraksi" bisik Sting kepada Rogue. Rogue hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

Lucy berjalan menghampiri Natsu yang berdiri. Setelah Lucy sampai ditempat Natsu berdiri. Lucy berdiri didepan menghadap kearah Natsu.

"Gray, kemari" panggil Lucy. Gray berlari menghampiri Lucy.

"Ada apa? kau tidak tahu aku seda—" ucap Gray yang terpotong oleh Lucy

"Baiklah, kita berdua akan memperagakan tarian ini hanya satu kali. Jadi, setelah kita selesai menari kau harus memperagakannya kembali. Bagaimana?"

Sting, Gray, dan Rogue terkejut mendengar perkataan Lucy. Penilaian biasanya tidak seperti itu. Biasanya peserta akan menari bersama dengan juri.

Natsu kaget dengan syarat yang diajukan oleh Lucy. Ia ragu, apa ia bisa menghapal semua gerakan dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lucy untuk memastikan. Natsu mengangguk.

Sting dan Rogue kaget dengan keputusan Natsu.

"Bagaimana ia bisa mengikuti gerakan Lucy dan Gray. Ia benar-benar punya nyali yang besar" komen Sting. Rogue hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan matanya masih tertuju kedepan melihat Natsu, Gray, dan juga Lucy.

"Oke, Gray kita lakukan gerakannya oke" ucap Lucy sambil mengedip kan sebelah matanya. Gray mendekati Lucy dan berbisik sesuatu.

"Hoy, kita melakukan gerakan apa?" tanya Gray dengaan nada berbisik.

"Lakukan gerakan tarian yang kemarin" ucap Lucy.

"Hoy hoy hoy, itu gerakan yang lumayan sulit bagi pemula, kau tau itu" bisik Gray.

Lucy mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam. Gray langsung menurut.

Gray bersiap dengan lagu David Guetta feat Niki Minaj- Turn me on.

Irama dimulai. Natsu memperhatikan dengan baik. Sting dan Rogue memperhatikan dengan seksama.

_'Apa yang kau rencanakan, baka-Lucy?' pikir Sting._

Lucy dan Gray menggerakan bahu mereka dengan luwes. Kaki mereka juga melangkah dengan pasti dan seirama. Lucy memutar kepalanya dengan indah sehingga topinya terjatuh dan memperlihatkan mukanya yang cantik, mengibaskan rambutnya. Mereka berdua melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang bervariasi, tangan mereka melakukan gerakan ombak yang sempurna, lincah, pasti, dan sangat luwes.

Lucy menghentakan kaki kanannya lalu kaki kirinya, kedua tangannya melakukan gerakan mengelilingi kepalanya, lalu bahunya naik-turun dengan lincah diiringi dengan kedua tangannya berpindah kebawah dan kakinya melebar dan badannya meliuk-liuk kekanan kekiri, setelah itu Lucy dengan langkah yang pasti dan seirama dengan lagu, meelangkahkan kakinya mundur kebelakang Gray, Gray memposisikan kakinya melebar, dan Lucy masuk kedalamnya dan tangannya ditarik oleh Gray dan Lucy berdiri dengan tepat waktu dan berpose sambil menaruh tangan kanannya dibahu Gray. Dan musik berhenti.

Sting dan Rogue melihatnya takjub.

"Itu bukan gerakan yang kemarin bukan, Sting?" tanya Rogue kebingungan.

"Iya, bukan. Itu gerakan baru. Bagaimana bisa ia memberitahu gerakan baru seperti itu ke anak baru seperti Natsu. baka-Lucy" ucap Sting

Lucy terengah-engah begitupun juga Gray. Tetapi mereka berdua tetap tersenyum dan ber-highfive

Natsu melihatnya hanya melongo. Ia tidak percaya. Itu gerakan yang sempurna menurutnya.

Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau boleh mempraktekkannya sekarang" ucap Lucy

"Oh ya mengenai yang gerakan masuk tersebut, Gray akan membantumu" lanjut Lucy

_'Seenaknya saja dia' ucap Gray dalam hati_. Lucy berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya. Ia ingin melihat tarian Natsu.

_'Dia benar-benar sudah gila' pikir Sting sambil memijat keningnya._

Natsu bersiap ditempatnya. Lucy siap untuk menyetel lagu yang akan mengiringi Natsu nge-dance.

_'It's show time' ucap Lucy dalam hati. Lucy memencet tombol Play._

**To Be Continued**

**Ini chapter 2nyaa, maaf updatenya sangat sangat sangat lama, karena rencananya memang aku tidak ingin lanjutkan fanfic ini, tapi aku berubah pikiran hehehe.**

**Jadi menurut kalian bagaimana untuk chapter ini? baguskah? lumayankah? makin gaje kah? tolong direview yaaa ;)**

**ayo ayo waktunya membalas review...**

**Hanara VgRyuu : **Ahaha iya umurnya 18 tahunan. Gomen atas typo yang benar-benar memalukan haha. Hmm Natsu sepertinya akan mulai jengkel oleh Gray pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Hana-chan bisa lihat dichapter ini :)

**bjtatihowo: **Salam kenal :) Arigatou atas koreksinya, itu sangat membantu aku untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan dichapter sebelumnya :) dan ini chapter selanjutnya, silahkan dibaca~

**mako-chan :** Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama hihiw. ini dia chapter terbarunya. silahkan~~~

**hitoshi sagara : **Iya, gomen. hehe terimakasih atas reviewnya. silahkan dibaca chapter terbarunya~~

**ayren caddi : **Hehe terimakasih atas reviewnya dan sarannya :)

**L Melda H : **Ini sudah lanjut ;)

**robiatulfirdaus : **Arigatou :) ini sudah lanjut, monggo dibaca~

**happy hitsugaya fernandes : **Arigatou, baguslah kalau cerita ini menarik XD. ini sudah lanjut. silahkan dibaca~

* * *

**Baiklah, semua review sudah dibalas. sekarang kita hitung voting hoho XP**

**Natsu : 4**

**Gray : 1**

**Votingnya masih dibuka, Ayo di voting lagi. siapa nih pasangan yang cocok buat Lucy...**

* * *

**Baiklah, sekian dulu dari saya hehe**

**Jangan lupa review yaaa**

**Dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya :)**

**Jaaa~**


	3. Chapter 3

A Dreamer

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail selamanya milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

Warning : Typo, Abal, GaJe dll

Chapter sebelumnya :

_Natsu melihatnya hanya melongo. Ia tidak percaya. Itu gerakan yang sempurna menurutnya._

_Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu yang ada dibelakangnya._

"_Bagaimana? Kau boleh mempraktekkannya sekarang" ucap Lucy_

"_Oh ya mengenai yang gerakan masuk tersebut, Gray akan membantumu" lanjut Lucy_

'_Seenaknya saja dia' ucap Gray dalam hati. Lucy berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya. Ia ingin melihat tarian Natsu._

'_Dia benar-benar sudah gila' pikir Sting sambil memijat keningnya._

_Natsu bersiap ditempatnya. Lucy siap untuk menyetel lagu yang akan mengiringi Natsu nge-dance._

'_It's show time' ucap Lucy dalam hati. Lucy memencet tombol Play._

* * *

Setelah Lucy memencet tombol Play. Irama musik pun berbunyi. Natsu masih berdiri sambil mengingat-ingat gerakan yang diperagakan oleh Lucy dan Gray. Natsu memulai gerakan-gerakan tarian yang ia ingat, dari memutar kepalanya seperti apa yang dilakukan Lucy dan Gray, melakukan gerakan lainnya dengan lincah. Sting, Rogue, dan juga Gray hanya terbengong melihatnya, mereka tidak percaya bahwa Natsu bisa mengingat dan juga mengikuti gerakan yang diperagakan oleh Lucy dalam waktu singkat. Lucy yang melihat Natsu hanya tersenyum.

_'Apa benar ia bisa menghafal koreoku dalam waktu singkat?' pikir Lucy_

Natsu menghentakan kaki kanannya lalu kaki kirinya, kedua tangannya melakukan gerakan mengelilingi kepalanya persis dengan gerakan Lucy. Gray bersiap. Tiba-tiba Natsu berhenti menari. irama musik masih berbunyi. Sting, Rogue, Gray, Lucy dan juga kepala sekolah membelalakkan mata mereka.

_'Bagaimana ini, aku lupa gerakan setelah ini' ucap Natsu dalam hati._

Natsu terdiam sampai irama musikpun berhenti. Natsu merasa kecewa dengan dirinya.

'_Sepertinya aku gagal' pikir Natsu sambil menundukkan wajahnya._

Tiba-tiba Lucy bangkit berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Natsu yang mendengar tepuk tangan itu menoleh kesumber suara tersebut dan Natsu melihat Lucy sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan untuknya. Setelah Lucy, disusul tepuk tangan dari Gray, Sting, Rogue, dan kepala sekolah. Natsu hanya bisa tersenyum. Lucy berjalan menghampiri Natsu. Natsu merasa jantungnya berdetak secara tidak normal. Tiba-tiba…

GREEP!

Lucy merangkul Natsu. Natsu kaget.

"Sting, kau harus mencontohnya. Dia bisa menghafal setengah koreografiku hanya dalam beberapa hitungan menit" goda Lucy. Rogue dan Gray hanya menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

"Urusaaiii, Lucy" sahut Sting sambil memasang muka cemberut. Lucy hanya tertawa. Setelah puas tertawa, Lucy melepaskan rangkulannya dari Natsu.

"Master, bagaimana keputusannya?" tanya Lucy

"Ya, Natsu gagal untuk masuk ke jurusan dance. Jadi dia lulus di jurusan menyanyi" jelas kepala sekolah.

"Hmm begitu" sahut Lucy sambil melihat ekspresi Natsu. dan tersenyum.

Natsu kecewa. Padahal ia masuk ke FT Entertain Academy ini bertujuan untuk lebih dekat dengan Lucy dan ya..untuk bisa menari dengan Lucy.

"Hmm sayang sekali. Padahal ia sangat berbakat. Tariannya pun tidak buruk" gerutu Gray.

"Master, aku ingin mengajukkan sesuatu padamu" ucap Lucy sambil berjalan menghampiri kepala sekolah.

Sting hanya menatap Lucy yang berjalan.

_'Apa yang dia rencanakan?' pikir Sting_

* * *

Setelah, beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Lucy keluar dari ruangan. Kepala sekolah berdiri.

"Natsu Dragneel, aku akan bertanya padamu. Diantara kedua jurusan yang kau pilih, kau lebih ingin masuk mana?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Dance" jawab Natsu dengan lantang.

Kepala sekolah menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk ke jurusan dance di akademi ini." ucap kepala sekolah.

Sting dan Rogue tidak terlalu kaget. Karena ia mengira pasti terjadi sesuatu antara Lucy dan Kepala sekolah.

"Benarkah?!" teriak Natsu yang tidak percaya.

"Ya. Dan kau bisa masuk ke kelas umum terlebih dahulu, kau mengerti?" ucap kepala sekolah.

Natsu mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini. apabila kau ada kesulitan, kau bisa tanya dengan Gray atau Lucy. atau bisa juga dibagian informasi digedung departemen dancer. Dan yang terakhir, Selamat datang di Fairy Tail Entertain Academy, Natsu" ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Natsu melompat-lompat kesenangan. Sting dan Rogue keluar dari ruangan, sedangkan Gray memberi selamat pada Natsu.

"Pinky, selamat kau masuk kedepartemen kami. Bereskan barangmu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu untuk mendapatkan kunci kamarmu" ucap Gray sambil berjalan keluar.

Natsu merasa kesal karena ia dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Pinky'. Tapi karena ia sedang senang, ia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia langsung membereskan barangnya dan berjalan mengikuti Gray.

* * *

Dilain tempat, Lucy sedang duduk di taman akademi. Sting menghampirinya dan duduk disebelah Lucy.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau terlihat tertarik dengan anak itu" ucap Sting. Lucy tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Sting.

"Kau tidak lihat dia mempunyai bakat?" tanya Lucy

"Yayaya aku lihat itu dan aku sangat menghargai bakatnya. Tetapi—" ucaap Sting terpotong oleh Lucy.

"Percaya lah, dia tidak akan mengecewakan, hanya tinggal diajarkan sedikit lagi. Maka dia akan sempurna" jelas Lucy sambil tersenyum. Sting hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku tahu, kau pasti punya maksud dengan semua ini" ucap Sting.

"Yah memang." Sahut Lucy dengan santai.

"Apa?" tanya Sting.

"Untuk menggantikanku menjadi dancermu. Haha" jawab Lucy dengan santai. Sting kaget sampai ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"APAA?! KAU MAU BERHENTI JADI DANCERKU? TIDAK—TIDAK BISA LUCY! AKU TIDAKK BISA KALAU TIDAK ADA DIRIMU!" teriak Sting sambil bangkit berdiri. Dan teriakan Sting itu membuat Lucy geli.

"Kau menggelikan Sting, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau ini artis, tau" ucap Lucy sambil menarik tangan Sting dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Habis kau mengangetkanku dengan berkata seperti itu" rengek Sting. Lucy hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Yah kau tahu, aku sudah beberapa tahun mengikutimu menjadi dancer, wajahku terlihat dimana-mana, dan kau ingat, kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu dan jangan lupa kalau aku itu meninggalkan—bukan tapi aku kabur dari kediaman Heartfilia. Pasti aku sudah menjadi buronan ayahku" jelas Lucy.

"Aku bisa melindungimu, Lucy. Percayalah" ucap Sting dengan nada yang tegas.

"Yaya aku tahu" sahut Lucy dengan santai. Tiba-tiba Sting memeluk Lucy. Awalnya Lucy kaget, tetapi ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya khawatir dengannya. Lucy memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Sting.

_'Aku akan melindungi dirimu dan juga impianmu, Lucy' pikir Sting_

* * *

Diperjalanan ke asrama,

"Hmm, aku akan jelaskan peraturan disini. Karena kau ini murid kelas umum, jadi ada peraturan yang harus kau taati. Yang pertama, kau harus menjaga kebersihan dikamar ataupun diasrama dan dikelas. Yang kedua, kau harus masuk tepat waktu. Kelasmu itu akan dimulai jam 9 pagi. Yang ketiga, kau tidak boleh ikut atau latihan diruang latihan kelas ekslusif. Yang keempat, karena pengajar kelas umum sering diambil alih oleh kelas eksklusif, jadi mau tidak mau, walaupun kita mempunyai umur yang sama, jadi kau harus menurutinya. Yang kelima, kau harus menyimpan kunci cadangan ruanganmu sendiri. Sudah itu saja inti dari peraturan-peraturan disini" jelas Gray. Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, kalau kita berjalan atau melihat-lihat ke departemen atau jurusan lain, bagaimana? Apa boleh?" tanya Natsu.

"Yah boleh saja. Kau ini idiot ternyata. Yang kau tanyakan itu, tidak aku sebutkan kan? Jadi tidak perlu bertanya lagi" ucap Gray.

"APAA?! Kau bilang aku apa? I—Idiot?" bentak Natsu. Gray hanya menutup telinganya, karena Natsu berteriak tepat didekat telinga Gray.

"Kau—kau mengajakku untuk berkelahi ya? Jangan berteriak ditelinga ku, Pinky idiot!" bentak Gray.

"Kau yang lebih dulu mengajakku berkelahi, ada apa dengan sebutan idiot dan Pinky? Dasar mata sayu!" ejek Natsu.

"KAUUU INI—" ucap Gray sambil tangannya siap memukul Natsu tetapi ditahan oleh seseorang. Dan saat Natsu dan Gray menoleh, mereka mendapati Lucy. ya Lucy sedang memelototi mereka berdua.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Gray?" tanya Lucy dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Gray melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Lucy. dan memandang kearah lainnya.

"Kalian tau, kalian sangat berisik!" bentak Lucy. Gray dan Natsu hanya bisa menutup telinganya.

"Dan kau, Natsu. kau sudah mendapat kunci kamarmu?" tanya Lucy sambil bertolak pinggang. Natsu menggeleng.

"Gray, cepat antarkan dia. Dan jangan ribut. Kita itu diasrama bukan dihutan. Ngerti?" ucap Lucy.

"Yayaya" sahut Gray. Natsu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali kekamar. Lalala~" ucap Lucy sambil meninggalkan Gray dan Natsu.

"Lucy, nanti kau jangan lupa kalau kita ada latihan untuk show TwinDragon?" tanya Gray.

"Ya aku ingat" sahut Lucy tanpa menoleh kearah Gray.

Gray dan Natsu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Setelah ribut dengan Gray, bertemu dengan Lucy, dan akhirnya mendapatkan kunci kamar, Natsu beristirahat dikamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan pakaian yang ia bawa, dimasukkan kedalam lemari. Setelah selesai, Natsu mandi dan ia berbaring dikasurnya.

_'Akhirnya….' Ucap Natsu dalam hati_

* * *

Dilain tempat, lebih tepatnya diruang latihan kelas ekslusif departemen dance. Ada Gray dan Rogue. Mereka sedang menunggu kehadiran teman-temannya untuk memulai latihan.

"Ah dimana si Sting ini. dia telat" keluh Rogue.

"Ya si Lucy juga telat" gerutu Gray.

"Apa jangan-jangan…" ucap Rogue dan Gray bersamaan. Tiba-tiba Lucy dan Sting datang bersama-sama. Rogue dan Gray berbisik-bisik.

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, Gray?" tanya Rogue denngan nada berbisik.

"Yayaya" jawab Gray dengan nada yang sama. Lucy dan Sting merasa diabaikan oleh kedua temannya.

"Hoy, kalian membicarakan kami ya?" tanya Sting. Lucy hanya duduk, bersantai sebelum latihan dimulai.

"Ah—aaah tidak" ucap Rogue dan Gray bersamaan.

"Kalian akan membawakan lagu apa untuk show kali ini? dan kostum kami jangan lupa" ucap Lucy.

"Dreaming, iya besok kita akan fitting untuk kostum" jawab Rogue.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai latihannya." Ajak Sting dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Mereka latihan dengan semangat, Lucy dan Gray menari sedangkan Sting dan Rogue menyanyi dan kadang diselingi dengan menari.

Setelah selesai latihan, Rogue dan Sting pamit untuk kembali keasramanya. Diruang latihan hanya tinggal Gray dan Lucy. Gray sedang berbaring terlentang di lantai latihan. Dia merasa capek. Sedangkan Lucy sedang berdiri melihat dirinya dikaca.

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Gray. Lucy menoleh kearah Gray dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, kau mau balik keasrama bersama?" tanya Gray

"Hmm, kau duluan saja. Aku masih mau disini" sahut Lucy

"Ah—baiklah" ucap Gray sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan keluar dari ruangan. Gray tahu kalau Lucy sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa diceritakan oleh Lucy.

Lucy yang masih diruang latihan masih menatap dirinya dicermin. Lalu tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa menit, Lucy pun keluar dari ruangan. Lucy berjalan menuju asramanya.

* * *

Sesampainya dikamar, Lucy langsung mengambil handuk dan mandi. Setelah mandi, ia menggunakan pakaian tidurnya. Bukan sebuah piyama mahal, tetapi hanya celana pendek dan juga kaos oblong. Lucy mengambil sebuah novel dirak bukunya, dan membacanya. Setelah membaca novel dan membuat Lucy bosan, Lucy menutup novelnya dan melihat jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Lucy berbaring ditempat tidurnya dan berusaha tertidur. Ia mencoba untuk terlelap,tetapi ia merasa tidak mengantuk. Ia sangat tahu bahwa tubuhnya sangat lelah. Tetapi matanya menolak untuk beristirahat. Lucy bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil jaket dan topi dan keluar dari kamarnya.

_'Mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar' pikir Lucy._

Saat berjalan-jalan, ia melihat kearah gedung departemen menyanyi. Lucy memutuskan untuk masuk kesana. Lucy berjalan dan sampai pada sebuah studio untuk berlatih murid-murid departemen menyanyi. Lucy mencoba membuka studio itu.

Klek

Ternyata tidak dikunci. Saat Lucy masuk, terlihat barang-barang seperti alat-alat band yang lengkap, dan sebuah piano yang menghadap kejendela. Lucy menghampiri piano tersebut dan menyentuhnya. Lucy tersenyum dan duduk untuk memainkan piano itu. Lucy dengan perlahan menekan tuts piano tersebut dengan nada yang tidak beraturan.

_'Sudah lama aku tidak bermain piano sejak hari itu' ucap Lucy didalam hati._

Lucy menekan tuts-tuts piano, menjadikannya sebuah alunan lagu. Lucy mulai menyanyi.

**_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know  
_**

Lucy masih terus memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi

**_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_**

**_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way  
_**

Diluar ruangan, ternyata ada seseorang yang memperhatikan Lucy. Seseorang itu adalah Sting Eucliffe. Sting merasa kalau didalam lagu tersebut tersirat kesedihan Lucy. suara merdunya dan iringan piano yang dimainkan Lucy.

_'Aku rindu dengan suara ini' ucap Sting dalam hati. _Sting melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

**_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me…._**

Sting masuk sambil menyanyi. Lucy kaget dengan kedatangan Sting. Tetapi ia masih memainkan nada piano sambil tersenyum.

**_Youre the voice I hear inside my head_**

**_The reason that im singing_**

**_I need to find you_**

**_I gotta find you_**

**_Youre the missing piece I need_**

**_The song inside of me_**

**_I need to find you_**

**_I gotta find you_**

Lucy bernyanyi kembali, sedangkan Sting mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Lucy_._

_**This is real**  
**This is me**  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**  
**Gonna let the light shine on me**  
**Now I've found who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I wanna be**  
**This is me….**  
_

Lucy berhenti bernyanyi dan juga permainan pianonya.

Sting bertepuk tangan. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah lama, aku tidak mendengar nyanyianmu" ucap Sting.

"Aku juga, sudah lama tidak menyanyi dan bermain piano seperti ini, dan bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" ucap Lucy

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan disini, lalu aku mendengar suara piano dari ruangan ini, jadi aku memutuskan melihat, dan aku menemukanmu sedang bernyanyi" jelas Sting. Lucy tertunduk.

"Lucy…" panggil Sting. Lucy mengangkat wajahnya. Dan betapa kagetnya Sting. Lucy menangis.

"Lucy, kau—" ucap Sting. Sting terdiam langsung memeluk Lucy. Lucy terisak. Sudah beberapa waktu belakangan ini, Sting sudah tidak melihat Lucy menangis. Dan sekarang, tepat didepan matanya, Lucy terisak. Menangis lirih. Sting hanya bisa diam. Tidak ada satupun kata yang mampu menenangkan seorang Lucy. karena Sting tahu, Sting tahu bagaimana seorang Lucy terluka.

"S-sting…hiks…maafkan aku….hiks" ucap Lucy sambil tetap menangis didada Sting. Sting yang masih memeluk Lucy hanya bisa mengelus pundak Lucy dengan lembut.

"Baka, minta maaf untuk apa?" sahut Sting

"Karena aku….hiks…menangis lagi..hiks.." ucap Lucy dengan nada terisak.

"Hoy..Hoy..kalau kau tahu begitu, kenapa kau masih menangis? Kau tahu tidak, kalau ada orang lain melihat kita, dan terlebih lagi melihat kau yang sedang menangis, karirku sebagai artis akan hancur dan juga aku akan dianggap sebagai pria brengsek yang telah membuat super women sepertimu menangis. Ugh" ucap Sting dengan nada mengeluh.

"Oh ya satu lagi, kau telah membuat kausku basah dengan ingus dan airmatamu itu" lanjut Sting dengan nada jijik. Ya tentu saja Sting hanya berpura-pura jijik.

Lucy melepaskan pelukan Sting dan mengelap sisa-sisa airmatanya yang berada dipipinya.

"Maaf kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menangis lagi dalam pelukanmu" ucap Lucy sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya dan memasang muka cemberut. Sting tersenyum.

"Oh jelas. Kau tidak boleh menangis. Karena kalau kau menangis, kau bukan seperti seorang figure super women yang mengerikan di akademi ini" ledek Sting sambil menahan tawanya.

"APA KAU BILANG? MENGERIKAN?!" ucap Lucy dengan nada tinggi. Sting menutup telinganya.

"Ya, itu benar. Kau lihat kan? Kau berteriak seperti itu, sangat mirip dengan monster" ledek Sting lagi. Lucy benar-benar merasa kesal dengan ledekan-ledekan Sting, tetapi disatu sisi, Lucy tahu, bahwa Sting sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Hmm baiklah, malam ini adalah pengecualian. Jadi malam ini, aku tidak akan berdebat denganmu soal 'figur super women' itu" ucap Lucy.

"Baguslah, berarti aku akan aman untuk malam ini" ucap Sting sambil melirik kearah Lucy. Lucy pun menoleh kearah Sting. Dan mereka tertawa.

Tidak disangka-sangka, diluar ruangan ada orang lain selain Lucy dan Sting. Dua laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Gray dan Rogue.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka? kenapa tadi Lucy menangis dipelukan Sting dan sekarang mereka tertawa bersama seperti itu" ucap Gray dengan nada pelan agar Sting dan Lucy tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Mereka berdua penuh rahasia. Rahasia yang tidak pernah kita ketahui" ucap Rogue dengan nada pelan.

"Bukan tidak pernah, tapi belum diceritakan oleh mereka. nanti, saat waktu yang tepat, mereka akan lebih terbuka dengan kita akan rahasia mereka berdua. Apalagi Lucy. Lucy seorang gadis. Dia tidak mungkin membuka rahasianya dengan mudah. Dan kau juga tahu, Sting merupakan temannya sejak mereka SMA. Jadi—" jelas Gray yang tiba-tiba terpotong oleh ucapan Rogue.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku tahu. Ayo kita kembali" ajak Rogue sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali kedalam kamarnya. Gray mengikutinya dari belakang.

_'Aku akan menunggu saat itu, aku percaya pada mereka. begitupun juga Rogue' ucap Gray dalam hati._

**TBC**

* * *

**Ini dia chapter barunya, bagaimana menurut kalian? lagi-lagi pasti gajelas-_- gomeeenneee :'(**

**Hmm ayo para readers tebak, apa lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Lucy dan Sting tadi? hihi ^-^**

**Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review kalian ;)**

* * *

**Review**

**happy hitsugaya fernandes : Oh ya? hihi arigatou sudah berteriak saat membaca fic ini hihi^-^ ini dia chapter selanjutnya. silahkan dibacaa~**

**Kazuka Luna Dragneel : Arigatou gozaimasuuu, baik ini dia chapter selanjutnya~**

**AngelaLoveYou : Baiklah, ini sudah lanjut XD**

**L Melda H : Loh kenapa nangis? apa chapter kemarin bikin terharu(?) yah sudah terjawab kan pertanyaannya dichapter ini. jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaa**

**mako-chan : Ada kok. bukan hanya JerZa, tapi GaLe dan pairing-pairing lainnya akan ditongolin di chapter-chapter lainnya. jadi tunggu ya;)**

**pidachan99 : Hihi Arigatou pida-chan ;) ini sudah lanjut XD**

**Hanara VgRyuu : Ini dia chapter barunya, silahkan~**

**Dragfillia : Arigatou gozaimasuuuu ;)**

**Upik : Ini udah disambung, silahkan dibaca :)**

**Seman dragneel : ini sudah update XD**

**Taufik Dragneel : Terimakasih :)**

**taufik : Baiklah, Arigatou~~~**

**Reka Amelia : Ehhhh Arigatouuu :")**

* * *

**Baiklah, Review sudah dibalas semua~~**

**Jadi mari kita hitung votingnya...**

Natsu : 12

Gray : 2

Sting : 1

Rogue : 1

* * *

**Baiklah, itu dia hasil votingnya...**

**Jadi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Natsu bakalan jadi pasangan ama Lucy di fanfic ini Yeaaaay...**

**Jadi tunggu kelanjutannya ya... Jaa~~**


	4. Chapter 4

A Dreamer

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail selamanya milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

Warning : Typo, Abal, GaJe dll

* * *

Keesokkan paginya,

Natsu terbangun karena alarm diponselnya berbunyi. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mematikan alarm tersebut. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan membuka matanya. Ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat sudah jam delapan pagi dan ada satu pesan singkat yang masuk. Natsu membukanya

From : Ibu

**Natsu? bagaimana hasilnya? Kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat mengabari kami. Kami khawatir**

**Cepat balas pesan ini, kalau tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya!**

**Ibu~**

Natsu yang membacanya hanya bersweatdrop. Lalu ia langsung membalas pesan singkat dari ibunya.

To : Ibu

**Gomen gomen. Aku baru bangun bu. Aku sekarang sudah masuk di FT Entertain Academy, ya sesuai harapanku. Jadi ibu dan ayah tidak usah khawatir. Aku disini akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin kalau nanti aku ada waktu luang, aku akan pulang. Ibu dan ayah harus akur-akur saja ya dirumah.**

Natsu menekan tombol 'Send'.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Natsu untuk mengikuti kelas di akademi ini. Natsu berpikir untuk tidak terlambat datang kekelasnya, ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk kelas hari ini.

* * *

Gray berjalan dikoridor asrama, ia berjalan menuju kekamar Lucy. ia melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"Lucy kesiangan lagi. Kenapa anak seperti dia bisa menjadi panutan di akademi ini" gerutu Gray

"Dan juga, kenapa harus aku yang membangunkannya. Ugh" lanjut Gray dengan nada frustasi.

Sesampainya didepan kamar Lucy, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Lucy.

"Luuucyy kau sudah bangun? Hooooy" panggil Gray. Gray masih tidak mendengar jawaban dari dalam kamar Lucy.

_'Apa aku bilang, pasti dia belum bangun' ucap Gray dalam hati_

"Lucyyyyy banguuuunlaaaaah" panggil Gray sambil mengetuk pintu Lucy dengan keras.

**Didalam kamar Lucy,**

Lucy yang masih tidur, tiba-tiba mendengar suara orang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia merasa terganggu. Ia mengambil bantal untuk menutupi telinganya. Tapi sayangnya, usaha itu sia-sia. Karena orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut semakin lama semakin kencang. Lucy merasa kesal, dan akhirnya bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Berisik! Kau tahu aku sedang bermimpi…hoaaaam" ucap Lucy. Gray hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ini sudah siang, Lucy. kau harus mengajar dikelas umum" seru Gray.

"Memang ini jam berapa? Aku masih ngantuk. Kau saja yang menggantikanku" ucap Lucy sambil masuk kedalam untuk melihat jam. Gray pun ikut masuk.

"Eh? Ya tidak bisa, baka! Murid-murid dikelas umum itu banyak. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajarkannya sendirian. Kau tega sekali padaku" ucap Gray sambil duduk dibangku yang ada dikamar Lucy dan membaca majalah yang ada dimeja.

"Kau bisa meminta Juvia membantumu, Gray" jawab Lucy

"Kenapa harus Juvia?" tanya Gray sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Karena kau suka padanya" jawab Lucy dengan mudah dan santai. Gray yang mendengar perkataan Lucy menjadi malu dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ah—Apa-apaan kau ini. aku tidak suka padanya" bantah Gray dengan gugup. Lucy hanya menyeringai.

"Tidak mau mengakui? Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada Juvia, kalau Gray-sama nya tidak suka padanya. sungguh kasihan" ucap Lucy dengan nada yang berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Eh ja—jangan begitu. Kau ini kejam sekali. Ka—kasihan kan dia" sahut Gray

"Jadi? Kesimpulannya? Kau akan mengajar dengan Juvia kan?" ucap Lucy

"Lucy, dengar baik-baik. Kau dan aku ini sudah dipercayakan oleh master untuk mengurus murid di kelas umum departemen dance ini. orang lain bisa menggantikanmu hanya karena alasan sakit, bukan alasan mengantuk. dan lagipula, kau ini tidak ingin membimbing anak baru yang kemarin habis diaudisi?" jelas Gray. Lucy baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari pertama Natsu masuk kekelas. Lucy tersenyum.

"Haaah. Baiklah, baiklaaaah" sahut Lucy sambil mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi. Sesaat kemudian, Lucy menyadari kalau Gray masih berada dalam kamarnya. Lucy keluar lagi dari kamar mandi.

"Gray?" panggil Lucy

"Hmm?" sahut Gray dengan tidak memalingkan wajahnya ke Lucy.

Lucy bertolak pinggang. "Untuk apa kau masih disini?" tanya Lucy.

"Menunggumu selesai mandi, mungkin" jawab Gray dengan santai sambil membolak-balik majalah yang sedang ia baca.

"GRAAY FULLBUSTER, TOLONG KELUAR DARI KAMARKU, DASAR MESUM!" teriak Lucy sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya, mengagetkan Gray.

"Kenapa sih harus teriak-teriak begitu? Santai saja" seru Gray sambil menutup majalahnya dan menahan rasa takutnya akan aura yang dikeluarkan Lucy.

"SE-KA-RANG!" teriak Lucy. Gray langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar Lucy dengan cepat. Lucy hanya menghela nafas.

* * *

Natsu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan untuk kekelas. Ia mengenakan celana training berwarna maroon dan t-shirt longgar polos berwarna kuning dan tidak lupa ia memakai syalnya, ia memakai sneakers berwarna hitam perpaduan putih dan juga merah. Ia berjalan menuju pusat informasi untuk bertanya dimana kelasnya hari ini.

Sesampainya di pusat informasi, Natsu berjalan menghampiri meja pusat informasi dan dimeja tersebut sudah ada seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna silver yang sedang membaca majalah.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu" sapa Natsu.

Gadis itu menutup majalahnya dan memandang Natsu dari atas sampai kebawah.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" sahut gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm begini, aku murid baru disini, dan aku tidak tahu dimana kelasku hari ini. jadi apakah—" ucap Natsu yang segera dipotong oleh gadis itu.

"Ooohhh kau ini Natsu Dragneel ya?" tanya gadis itu. Natsu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan. Aku Mirajane Strauss. Kau menanyakan dimana kelasmu kan? Aku antar kesana saja ya" ucap gadis itu yang sekarang diketahui bernama Mirajane.

"Ahh—tidak perlu repot-repot, Mirajane" jawab Natsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak repot kok, sudah tugasku disini." Respon Mirajane sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Natsu.

Mira dan Natsu berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan. Natsu hanya melihat dan mencoba menghafalkan letak-letak ruangan tersebut. Mirajane hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi kau ini murid baru yang kemarin diaudisi itu kan? Jadi kenapa kau memilih jurusan ini, Natsu?" tanya Mirajane saat mereka masih diperjalanan untuk kekelas Natsu.

"Iya hehe aku memilih jurusan ini karena ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku, Mirajane" jawab Natsu sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya kepada Mira. Mira hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menarik? Hmm begitu ya. Kau bisa memanggilku Mira" ucap Mira

"Baiklah Mira" jawab Natsu

Mira tiba-tiba berhenti didepan suatu ruangan. Dari luar sudah terlihat banyak murid-murid yang berkumpul di ruangan tersebut.

"Nah ini dia ruang kelasmu. Kau masuk kekelas umum kan dijurusan ini. ayo kita masuk" ajak Mira sambil masuk kedalam ruangan dan diikuti oleh Natsu.

* * *

Didalam ruangan tersebut, murid-murid yang tadinya sedang berbincang, bercanda sontak diam karena kehadiran Mira dan Natsu diruangan tersebut.

"Ohayou Mira, hoy itu siapa yang ada dibelakangmu?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang.

"Ah—ohayou Gajeel. Ini dia adalah murid baru yang kemarin diaudisi." Jawab Mira

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Yoroshiku" ucap Natsu sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Yoroshikuu" jawab murid-murid lainnya

"Nah Natsu, kau bisa bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Tunggu sebentar lagi, pengajar akan datang. Hmm dan ganbatte nee" ucap Mira sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Sedangkan Natsu berjalan menuju tempat murid-murid lainnya duduk.

"Hey, perkenalkan, namaku Lisanna. Aku adik dari Mira" ucap gadis berambut pendek dengan warna yang sama dengan Mira dan diketahui bernama Lisanna.

"Ah—aku Natsu" sahut Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita kesana, aku akan perkenalkan dengan yang lainnya" ajak Lisanna sambil menarik tangan Natsu untuk menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hey, perkenalkan ini Natsu anak baru dikelas ini, nah Natsu perkenalkan anak laki-laki yang bertanya tadi itu bernama Gajeel, disebelahnya yang berambut berwarna silver itu kakakku, Elfman. Anak perempuan yang imut-imut disana itu namanya Levy, disebelahnya itu Aries, dan anak laki-laki disebelah Aries yang tidak bisa diam itu namanya Loke" seru Lisanna kepada teman-temannya.

"Hmm salam kenal" ucap Natsu

"Ya salam kenal, Natsu" ucap Loke sambil tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aries untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya menggoda Aries.

"Salam kenal Geehee" ucap Gajeel sambil nyengir

"Salaaam kenaaaal~" ucap Levy dan Aries dengan berbarengan dan tersenyum hangat.

"Salam kenal, Natsu" ucap Elfman sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Natsu. dan Natsu hanya menyambut tangan Elfman dan mereka saling tersenyum.

"Murid-murid dikelas ini banyak ya" ucap Natsu sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. Murid-murid lainnya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Ya begitulah, dikelas ini akan diajarkan oleh dua pembimbing. Dan kau tau? Pembimbing itu seumuran dengan kita dan memiliki bakat yang luar biasa dalam jurusan ini, dan sudah jelas, mereka adalah sahabat baikku dan teman-teman dari kita." Jelas Levy yang sekarang sudah berada disamping Natsu.

_'Seumuran dengan kita? Bakat yang luar biasa?' pikir Natsu_

"Persetan dengan bakat luar biasa mereka" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu ruangan yang membuat semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Setelah suara tersebut, sekarang pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan tiga sosok gadis. Yang satu berambut putih panjang, yang satu berambut hitam panjang, dan yang satu lagi mempunyai rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat.

"Apa katamu?" ucap Levy dengan geram.

"Persetan dengan bakat luar biasa mereka dan posisi mereka diakademi ini akan kita gantikan. Bakat kami tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka ha-ha" sahut gadis yang berambut panjang berwarna silver.

Tiba-tiba Levy menghampiri gadis itu dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh ya? Kita semua sangat menantikan hal itu terjadi, Angel" ledek Levy.

Natsu hanya bisa diam, karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka perebutkan.

"Apa kita tidak usah memanggil pembimbing kesini, sepertinya akan terjadi perselisihan disini" ucap Natsu.

"Tidak usah, ini tontonan yang seru" seru Gajeel yang sekarang telah berdiri dari duduknya.

Lisanna, Aries, Loke dan juga Natsu hanya bersweatdrop.

"Ini bukan suatu tontonan, Gajeel" gerutu Lisanna sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Maksudmu apa, Mcgarden? Kau menantangku?" tanya gadis yang sekarang diketahui bernama Angel

"Bagaimana kalau kau tanya anak-anak yang berada didalam sini. Mereka semua tau kalau kalian bertiga adalah murid diakademi ini yang termasuk sudah senior didepartemen ini dan sampai sekarang kalian masih tidak beranjak dari kelas umum ini, dan juga tidak ada yang merekrut kalian." Jelas Levy sambil membelakangi Angel dan melipat tangannya didadanya.

Angel yang mendengar ucapan Levy menjadi geram dan berusaha untuk menendang Levy tetapi ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Angel, minggir" ucap seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah gadis yang berambut panjang berwarna hitam.

"Si kecil ini, tidak lebih baik dari kita. Jangan kau kotori tangan dan kakimu untuk menyentuhnya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Levy menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah baiklah Minerva-sama" sahut Angel

Minerva maju selangkah dan berdiri menghadap murid-murid lainnya.

"Kalian semua, akan tahu bahwa pembimbing yang kalian anggap luar biasa itu, sebentar lagi akan aku kalahkan. Dan sampai waktunya, kalian disini akan mengalami penderitaan saat aku menjabat dan menggantikan posisi itu" ancam Minerva.

Murid-murid yang mendengar itu semua menundukkan kepala mereka. Levy hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan Natsu? Natsu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Cih, sombong sekali." gerutu Gajeel. Ucapan Gajeel itu didengar oleh Minerva.

"Ah, ada yang tidak terima dengan perkataan ku, hmm? Coba kau ulangi apa yang telah kau ucapkan" perintah Minerva dengan suara yang lantang.

"Hmm baiklah….Kau ini sombong sekaliiiii" seru Gajeel dengan santainya.

Natsu dan yang lainnya melihat Gajeel dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"APAA?! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGHINA MINERVA-SAMA!" bentak gadis berambut gelombang berwarna coklat.

"Hmm kau ini cocoknya menjadi penyanyi rock, bukan menjadi dancer. Berhentilah berteriak dimuka umum" ledek Gajeel. Ledekan Gajeel itu sontak membuat semua orang-orang tertawa.

Karena tidak terima dipermalukan, gadis berambut coklat itu berjalan menghampiri Gajeel dan berdiri dihadapan Gajeel dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kau ku—" ucap gadis itu, telapak tangannya bersiap untuk memukul Gajeel tetapi terpotong karena tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua orang yang sedang bersandar dan memandang kearahnya.

"Sudah selesai berkelahinya?" ucap orang itu. Terdengar dari suaranya, itu adalah suara seorang gadis. Dan Natsu mengenali suara itu.

_'Lucy?' ucapnya dalam hati_

Tiba-tiba semua murid berbaris dengan rapi, selain Gajeel, Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, Loke, dan Aries, Minerva, Angel, dan gadis yang sedang ingin menampar Gajeel.

"Kalian tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar ya? Kalian ini memalukan" ucap seseorang lainnya. Dan itu adalah Gray.

Lucy dan Gray berjalan menghampiri Natsu dan lainnya berdiri. Lucy memperhatikan Gajeel dan gadis yang berambur coklat itu.

"Jadi kau mau apa dengan Gajeel, Rika-san? Menampar atau membelainya?" tanya Lucy dengan nada menggoda.

Rika hanya menggeram kesal dan menjauhi Gajeel dan sekarang dia berjalan menghampiri Minerva dan Angel.

"Lucy.." panggil Natsu. Lucy yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh kearah Natsu dan tersenyum.

"Haaaai, Natsu" seru Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hoy, kenapa cuma Lucy yang disapa? Aku tidak kau sapa? Dasar Pinky" gerutu Gray

"Diam kau, Gray. Sudah sana. Disini aku yang akan menanganinya" ucap Lucy sambil menoleh ke Gray dengan tatapan membunuh

"Ba—baiklah " sahut Gray sambil berjalan menjauhi keributan dan berdiri dihadapan murid-murid yang sudah berbaris dengan rapi.

"Jadi ada yang mau menjelaskan masalahnya apa?" tanya Lucy dengan santai

Mereka semua diam. Tetapi tiba-tiba Levy menyentuh pundak Lucy.

"Lu-chan, dia ini meremehkanmu dan Gray, dan kau tahu, seperti masalah sebelumnya, mereka itu sirik padamu dan Gray. aku dan yang lainnya yang mendengarnya merasa tidak terima kalau sahabat, teman sekaligus pembimbing kami diremehkan seperti itu, jadi kami melawan dan akhirnya seperti ini" jelas Levy

"Hmm begitu, kalian ini….So sweeet~~" ucap Lucy sambil memasang wajah tersentuh dan terharu.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu hanya bersweatdrop.

"Oke baiklah, sekarang bubar dan masuk kebarisan. Jangan diulangi lagi. Hmm bukan, maksudku, kalau kalian ribut lagi dengan masalah yang sama, aku mohon, jangan sampai ketahuan aku dan juga Gray. Lakukanlah sebelum kelas dimulai. Kalian mengerti?" ucap Lucy sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berjalan menghampiri Gray dan disusul oleh Levy, Natsu, Gajeel, Lisanna, Loke dan Aries yang sekarang sudah masuk kedalam barisan murid-murid lainnya.

"Sok sekali kau ini, Pirang!" ucap Minerva. Lucy yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Jelas sekali aku berhak untuk sombong disini, Minerva-san. Aku disini mempunyai bakat, mempunyai kekuasaan. Dan aku disini, diposisi seperti ini mendapatkanya bukan dengancara yang instan, tapi karena aku berusaha keras sampai dengan posisi yang aku raih ini. begitupun juga Gray. Dan kau bilang kau akan menggantikan posisi kami berdua? Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi dengan bakatmu yang seperti itu dan perilaku yang seperti itu, hasilnya akan jauh dari harapan. Oh ya satu lagi, pirang itu sangat indah. Orang tuaku bilang seperti itu" jelas Lucy sambil tersenyum manis. Minerva yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendecak kesal.

"Rasa sirik kalian itu akan menjadi boomerang untuk diri kalian sendiri. Percayalah" timpal Gray.

Miverva, Angel, dan Rika segera keluar dari ruangan.

"Heeeh mereka membolos lagi" keluh Lucy sambil memegang dahinya.

"Biarkan saja Lu-chan. Kelas ini akan lebih tenang tanpa mereka" seru Levy.

Lucy dan Gray hanya mengacungkan jempol mereka. Tanda mereka setuju dengan ucapan Levy.

"Baiklah, kelas dimulai. Dan untuk anak baru. Natsu. kau ingin dibimbing oleh siapa? Aku atau Gray?" ucap Lucy dengan nada serius.

Natsu berpikir, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk dekat dengan Lucy. dan ia telah memutuskan. Ia akan memilih dibimbing oleh Lucy.

"Hmm sama Lucy saja" ucap Natsu

"Ah baguslah kau memilihku, karena aku juga ingin membimbingmu" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum manis kepada Natsu. Natsu yang melihatnya menjadi tersipu dan muncul semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Oke. Sekarang barisan dipisah. Sebelah kanan untuk yang aku bimbing dan sebelah kiri untuk Lucy yang bimbing. Cepat…cepat!" ucap Gray sambil menepuk tangannya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, murid-murid semuanya telah berada dibarisan masing-masing pembimbingnya.

Dibagian bimbingan Gray, dominan dengan anak-anak gadis. Ya memang, gadis-gadis itu terpikat dengan pesona Gray. Jadi mereka memilih Gray. Dan anak laki-laki dibagian Gray bisa dihitung dengan jari. Termasuk Gajeel dan Elfman.

"Baiklah, kalian lakukan pemanasan. Setelah pemanasan, kita akan mengulang koreo yang kemarin aku ajarkan kepada kalian. Selama kalian pemanasan, aku akan menyiapkan musiknya" jelas Gray.

Dibagian bimbingan Lucy, terbalik dengan bagian yang dibimbing oleh Gray. Disini dominan dengan anak laki-laki yang memang terpikat dengan kecantikan Lucy, ya termasuk Natsu dan juga Loke. dan tidak kalah banyaknya anak perempuan dibagian Lucy ini, termasuk Levy, Lisanna, Aries.

"Baiklah, kita duduk dulu" ucap Lucy sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk dibawah. Dan diikuti oleh murid-muridnya.

"Jadi? Kita hari ini mau melakukan apa? Kalian tau, aku hari ini sangat malas mengajar" ucap Lucy dengan terang-terangan.

"Kau mengatakan itu sudah berkali-kali setiap kali kalau kau habis menceramahi Minerva" celetuk Lisanna diiringi tawa yang lainnya.

"Haaaah, iya juga ya. Baiklah, aku ingin melihat kalian menari, koreo yang aku berikan kemarin. Koreo itu tidak terlalu sulit kan?" ucap Lucy

"Loh, bagaimana dengan dia, Lucy-chan?" celetuk seorang murid laki-laki yang menunjuk Natsu.

"Natsu akan menjadi urusanku. Jadi? Siapa yang mau mulai duluan?" tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum. Murid-muridnya hanya diam tertunduk. Tidak ada yang ingin maju terlebih dahulu. Lucy yang menyadarinya hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Levy-chan. Please come on, show me your dance" ucap Lucy. Levy menghela nafas karena dia yang dipilih untuk menari lebih dulu. Levy pun berdiri maju kedepan.

"Yang lainnya, hafalkan koreo dariku kemarin. Aku akan lihat koreo Levy dan setelah Levy selesai, akan aku tunjuk yang lainnya." Jelas Lucy. murid-murid berdiri dan mencari tempat untuk menghafalkan koreo-koreo yang disebutkan oleh Lucy.

"Oh iya, Natsu. kau duduk sini. Setelah semua selesai, baru kau akan aku ajarkan koreonya" lanjut Lucy.

Natsu menghampiri Lucy dan duduk disebelahnya.

Levy telah bersiap dan memulai gerakan-gerakannya.

* * *

**-Skip Time-**

Semua murid yang Lucy bimbing telah selesai menunjukkan koreo yang diberikan Lucy kemarin, ya kecuali Natsu. sedangkan murid-murid Gray, masih melakukan pengulangan. Semua murid yang sudah selesai diperbolehkan untuk keluar ruangan atau tetap berada diruangan. Tetapi semua murid yang sudah selesai tetap berada diruangan, karena ia ingin melihat Natsu menari. ingin mengetahui bakat Natsu. dan memang sudah tradisi diakademi ini, melakukan itu.

"Baiklah Natsu, giliranmu sekarang" ucap Lucy berdiri dan diikuti Natsu yang berdiri.

Lucy menatap murid-muridnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalian tidak keluar dari sini?" tanya Lucy

"Sudahlah aku sudah tau jawabannya" lanjut Lucy.

Lucy berdiri disamping kanan Natsu, mereka bersiap untuk menari.

"Apa kau siap Natsu?" tanya Lucy. Natsu mengangguk.

_'Aku sudah tahu setengah gerakannya dengan melihat anak-anak yang lain tadi' pikir Natsu_

Lucy dan Natsu melakukan gerakan dengan seirama, gerakan Natsu pun sama dengan Lucy. sama-sama lincah, mereka berdua memberikan gerakan-gerakan tari yang begitu jelas. Apalagi Natsu, dia memberikan lekuk-lekuk, gerak-gerik yang tegas dan jelas, begitupun juga Lucy. Lucy yang melihat gerakan Natsu dari kaca yang didepannya hanya tersenyum sambil terus menari.

_'Interesting…' ucap Lucy dalam hati_

Setelah selesai, Natsu dan Lucy berhenti menari. murid-murid semua, termasuk murid yang dibimbing oleh Gray bertepuk tangan.

"Waaah sugoooooi, Natsu sugoooooi. Kau langsung bisa gerakan-gerakan itu" seru Lisanna

"Iya, hebaaat, Natsu" timpal Levy

"Kau hebat, Pinky" teriak Gajeel dari seberang

Natsu hanya tertawa, dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia merasa malu dipuji seperti itu.

"Kalian lihat? Ini namanya anugrah tuhan yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia bisa cepat menghafal gerakan koreo-koreo itu. Mengikuti gerakan-gerakan dengan baik. Banyak orang yang mempunyai bakat untuk melakukan gerakan-gerakan dengan baik seperti tadi yang dilakukan Natsu, tapi untuk menghafal gerakan dalam waktu singkat? Seseorang yang seperti itu bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dan salah satunya ada dikelas ini" jelas Lucy sambil tersenyum kearah Natsu. Wajah Natsu merasa memanas, dan pipinya sudah memerah.

"Itu sebuah pujian?" tanya Natsu dengan polos

"Oh jelas. Itu pujian dariku" sahut Lucy.

"Arigatou, Luce" Natsu segera memberikan grins-nya kepada Lucy. Lucy yang melihat itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan merasakan wajahnya memanas. Lucy langsung menoleh kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah.

"Baiklah, kelas hari ini selesai. Kalian bisa istirahat" ucap Lucy. murid-murid lainnya keluar dari ruangan, kecuali Natsu, Levy, Lisanna, Aries.

Levy, Lisanna, dan Aries menghampiri Lucy.

"Lu-chan, kita kekantin yuk" ajak Levy

"Kau tidak ada latihan kan hari ini?" tanya Aries. Lucy segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau akan ikut kekantin atau tetap disini? Aku sudah sangat lapar~" ucap Lisanna dengan nada merengek.

"Haaah baiklah-baiklah" sahut Lucy. Levy, Lisanna, dan Aries sudah keluar duluan dari ruangan.

Lucy menoleh kearah Gray. Gray mengangguk. Setelah melihat Gray, Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu. Natsu sedang duduk, mengelap keringatnya dengan handuknya.

_'Dilihat-lihat, dia tidak kalah tampan dengan Gray ataupun Sting' pikir Lucy_

Lucy senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memperhatikan Natsu.

_'Dan ia terlihat cukup manis…' pikir Lucy lagi_

Lamunan Lucy dipecah oleh teriakan Levy dari luar ruangan.

"Luuu-chaaaan, cepatlaaaaah!" teriak Levy. Lucy langsung menoleh dan berlari keluar ruangan sambil tersenyum.

_'Aku mungkin sudah gila' ucap Lucy dalam hati_

**To be continued**

* * *

**Ini dia chapter selanjutnyaaaa haha maaf kalau lama updatenya, karena kemarin aku jatuh sakit dan baru sempat mengupdate chapter ini :(**

**Dan lagu yang ada dichapter kemarin adalah, lagu yang ada di film Camp Rock berjudul This is me dibawakan oleh Demi Lovato :D**

**bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? membosankan? aneh? ganyambung? jelek?**

**Yah silahkan tinggalkan Review untuukku :)**

* * *

**Mari kita balas Review~**

**Hana Hii-chan : Ahh Arigatou gozaimasuuu :3 Iya disini Natsu jadi dancer, bukan seorang penyihir wkwkwk dan tentang hubungan Lucy dan Sting akan dijelaskan dichapter selanjutnya atau chapter-chapter lainnya. Jadi stay tune okee?**

**pidachan99 : Iya itu lagu barat hehe XD baiklah ini dia chapter 4 nya silahkaaaan dibaca~**

**azalya dragneel : Arigatou gozaimaasu, aku senang kalau azalya-san menyukainya :") HIDUP NALUUUU YEAAAY! haha ini sudah lanjut, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!~**

**L Melda H : Apa sih yang Natsu gabisa? semua bisa. sepertinya dichapter ini moment NaLunya belum terlalu gimana gitu. jadi Gomeeeene ;(**

**mako-chan : *jadi ikutan pusing***

**Reka Amalia : Arigatou :3 gomenee chapter ini belum terlalu banyak moment NaLunya :'(  
**

**Nnatsuki : Ah benarkah? arigatou :3 . sudah update, silahkan dibaca dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya hehe**

**happy hitsugaya fernandes : Waduuuuh haha kalo langsung 10 chapter kayanya bakal berantakan tugas-tugas sekolah . baiklah ini chapter selanjutnya~~**

* * *

**Okee... udah dibalas semua reviewnya dan terimakasih untuk kalian yang membaca, apalagi juga mereview**

**Jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya**

**Jaa~**


	5. Chapter 5

A Dreamer

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail selamanya milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

Warning : Typo, Abal, GaJe dll

* * *

"_LUCY! KAU HARUS PULANG! APA-APAAN DENGAN PERTUNJUKKAN INI!" bentak seseorang_

"_Pa—papa? Untuk apa kau kemari? Ba—bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Lucy dengan gugup_

"_AKU BILANG HENTIKAN INI! KAU SANGAT MEMALUKAN!" bentak seseorang itu lagi dan sekarang diketahui bahwa itu adalah ayah Lucy, Jude Heartfilia._

"_Aku mohon..hiks..ini keinginan ku pa..jangan seperti ini…hiks.." ucap Lucy yang sekarang sudah berlutut dihadapan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba ayahnya menyeretnya dengan paksa._

"_Ayo kau harus ikut aku pulang! Kau adalah penerus keluarga Heartfilia. Tidak pantas melakukan hal itu"_

"_Tidak, aku tidak mau ikut…lepaskan aku..aku mohon jangan lakukan ini.. aku tidak mau..hiks..aku tidak mau.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ce..Luce..Luceee.. hey bangun.." ucap Natsu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Lucy dengan perlahan. Lucy akhirnya membuka matanya, ia sangat berkeringat. Lucy duduk dan melihat kesekitar dengan pandangan bingung dan ternyata ia tertidur diruang latihan, dan ia menyadari kalau ada Natsu disampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu untuk memastikan bahwa Lucy tidak apa-apa. Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lucy menyadari kalau dia sangat berkeringat. Ia mengelap keringatnya menggunakan tangannya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini. pakailah" tawar Natsu sambil menyodorkan handuk kecil berwarna putih.

"Eeeh? Arigatou, Natsu" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum ragu dan menerima haduk yang diberikan oleh Natsu dan segera mengelap keringatnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertidur disini? Kau aneh sekali" ucap Natsu yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping Lucy sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya.

"Aku tidak aneh! Aku hanya capek habis latihan dengan Twindragon dan Gray tadi untuk penampilan Twindragon. Aku berbaring dan aku tidak sadar kalau terlelap hehe" sahut Lucy.

"Dan kau? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" lanjut Lucy sambil menatap Natsu.

"Aku sedang berjalan, dan aku melihat dirimu tertidur disini, dan saat aku masuk, kau sudah berteriak-teriak histeris. Sepertinya kau tadi bermimpi buruk" jelas Natsu.

"Ya begitulah hehe yasudah aku akan kembali kekamarku ya" pamit Lucy sambil berjalan keluar ruangan latihan meninggalkan Natsu. Natsu hanya melihat Lucy berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Aneh..saat tadi dia tersenyum. Senyumnya tidak seperti biasanya" gumam Natsu

Lucy langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang latihan. Ia terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang, ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercerita, menenangkan dirinya. Sting. Ya hanya dia yang bisa diajak bicara. Lucy berhenti berlari dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencari kontak Sting. Ditemukan! Ia segera menelfon Sting.

Tuuut…

Tuuut…

"Moshi moshi. Lucy…" ucap Sting diseberang telefon. Lucy masih terengah-engah.

"Ha—halo Sting, kk—kau sedang ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Lucy dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sting menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Lucy.

"Aku ada dikamarku. Kenapa?" sahut Sting. Lucy langsung memutuskan telepon dan langsung berlari menuju kekamar Sting.

Sting kaget, kenapa teleponnya terputus.

'_Lucy kenapa ya' __batin __Sting_

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian, bunyi ketukan pintu Sting terdengar. Sting beranjak dari tempat semulanya dan membukakan pintu. Dan saat membuka pintu, ada Lucy yang sedang berdiri sambil terengah-terengah. Sting membelalakkan matanya.

"Lu—Lucy? ada apa? ayo masuk dulu" ujar Sting. Lucy masuk kedalam kamar Sting yang lumayan berantakan. Karena kamar ini hanya dipakai saat Sting sedang berada diakademi ini. Sting menutup pintu dan menghampiri Lucy yang sekarang sudah duduk disofa yang disediakan untuk tamu yang datang kekamarnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau berlari untuk sampai kesini?" tanya Sting dengan cerewet. Lucy menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menjawab satu pertanyaan pun.

"Oh demi tuhan. Kau kenapa, Lucy?" tanya Sting lagi sambil memegang kedua bahu Lucy dan menggoyangkannya. Lucy mendongakkan wajahnya. Lucy sedang menahan tangisnya. Sting melongo.

"Ss—Sting, aku bermimpi kejadian itu, aku bermimpi kejadian itu lagi..aku takut kejadian itu akan terulang lagi..aku..aku—" ucapan Lucy terpotong karena Sting sudah memeluknya sekarang.

"Tenang Lucy…ku mohon tenanglah…" ucap Sting yang masih memeluk Lucy sambil menepuk pelan punggung Lucy. Lucy yang berada dipelukan Sting sudah merasa sedikit tenang. Nafasnya mulai teratur.

Sting tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Lucy. Sting tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini mungkin Lucy bermimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang sama. Sting tahu, karena saat Lucy akan tampil dipanggung. Saat Lucy ingin menampilkan apapun, Lucy akan bermimpi seperti itu. Dan ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Lucy seperti ini. Ya, Lucy mengalami trauma.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_Beberapa tahun lalu, saat Lucy masih baru masuk di FT Entertain Academy ia sudah terlihat bersinar dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Lucy mengikuti dua departemen. Ia ikut jurusan menari dan juga menyanyi. __Saat itu, disiang hari. Sting dan Lucy sedang mengadakan pertunjukkan dijalanan. Sting dan Lucy kadang bernyanyi ataupun menari. Mereka lakukan itu hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan dan juga untuk melakukan promosi. Ya promosi akademi kepada masyarakat. _

_Semua orang berkumpul melihat atraksi dari tarian Sting dan Lucy. Terkadang penonton menepuk tangan mereka untuk membentuk sebuah ketukan. Lucy dan Sting menari dengan lincah, alunan musik yang mengiringi mereka. Setelah selesai dengan pertunjukkan tarian mereka. Sting dan Lucy bersiap untuk bernyanyi._

_"Kami dari FT Entertain Academy akan mempersembahkan lagu untuk kalian.." Seru Sting dengan senyum penuh pesona. Para gadis yang melihat seakan-akan tersihir. Lucy pun tidak mau kalah. Lucy melambaikan tangannya kepada penonton dan tersenyum manis._

_"Aaa Lucy-chaaan..kawaiiiiii" seru beberapa penonton laki-laki._

_Lucy dan Sting saling berpandangan, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda untuk memulai nyanyian._

_Sting mulai bernyanyi_

_**Its hard to believe**_

_**That i couldn't see**_

_Sting dan Lucy bernyanyi bersama-sama_

_**You were always there beside me**_

_**Thought i was alone**_

_**With no one hold**_

_**But you were always right beside me**_

_Lucy bernyanyi sambil berkeliling._

_**This feelings like no others**_

_Sting dan Lucy saling berpandangan dan bernyanyi bersama_

_**I want you to know...**_

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_Saat bernyanyi, __Sting menoleh kearah lain, dan __pada saat itulah __ia melihat ayahnya Lucy dan dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya__ berdiri diantara penonton__. Ia menoleh lagi kepada Lucy yang masih menyanyi dan menari. _

_Lucy masih bernyanyi, sedangkan Sting bernyanyi dengan suara yang kecil_

_**I've never had someone as good for me as you**_

_**No one like you so lonely before i finally found**_

_**What i've been looking for**_

_Sting menoleh kearah dimana ayah Lucy berada, tetapi hasilnya tidak ada. __Sampai pada akhirnya..._

"_HENTIKAN!" bentak ayah Lucy__ yang muncul dari kerumunan penonton__,__Lucy__ terbelalak melihat ayahnya sedang berada dihadapannya. Lucy terlihat__ ketakutan._

'_Oh tidak!' pikir Sting. Sting langsung__ berjalan menghampiri Lucy untuk melindunginya._

"_LUCY! KAU HARUS PULANG! APA-APAAN DENGAN PERTUNJUKKAN INI!__ KAU MELAKUKAN PERTUNJUKAN DIJALANAN? SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN!" __bentak ayah Lucy. Lucy sudah pucat dan ketakutan melihat ayahnya ada dihadapannya._

"_Pa—papa? Untuk apa kau kemari? Ba—bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Lucy dengan gugup_

"_AKU BILANG HENTIKAN INI! KAU SANGAT MEMALUKAN!" bentak ayahnya lagi._

_Semua penonton menonton adegan tersebut. Lucy menangis._

_"Maaf para penonton yang terhormat, kalian boleh bubar. Ini bukan sebuah tontonan" ujar Sting. Tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Seolah penonton tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sting._

"_Aku mohon..hiks..ini keinginan ku pa..jangan seperti ini…hiks.." ucap Lucy yang sekarang sudah berlutut dihadapan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba ayahnya menyeretnya dengan paksa._

"_Ayo kau harus ikut aku pulang! Kau adalah penerus keluarga Heartfilia. Tidak pantas melakukan hal __seperti __i__ni__" ucap ayahnya yang sekarang sudah menyeret Lucy untuk __ikut dengannya._

"_Tidak, aku tidak mau ikut…lepaskan aku..aku mohon jangan lakukan ini.. aku tidak mau..hiks..aku tidak mau.." ujar Lucy yang masih memberontak saat diseret oleh ayahnya._

_Sting yang berusaha menolong Lucy__, tetapi dia__ ditahan oleh kedua orang yang misterius. Sting menebak itu adalah bodyguard ayah Lucy._

'_Lucy…Lucy' ucap Sting dalam hati_

"_Luuuucccccyyyy…" teriak Sting yang masih ditahan oleh dua bodyguard__._

_Lucy yang mendengar teriakan Sting menoleh kebelakang._

_"Sssting" gumamnya. Dan Lucy pun akhirnya ikut dengan ayahnya dan pergi begitu saja._

_-setelah kejadian itu-_

_Sting berbicara kepada Master kalau Lucy sedang melakukan pekerjaan dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Tidak ada yang tahu peristiwa ayah Lucy menyeret Lucy dihadapan orang banyak, kecuali Sting sendiri. Sting terdiam diruang latihan. Ia memikirkan bagaimana untuk menolong Lucy. Membawa Lucy kembali ke akademi. 'Apakah Lucy akan baik-baik saja' batin Sting. Sting begitu cemas dengan keadaan Lucy. _

_-beberapa minggu pun berlalu-_

_Rogue telah bergabung dengan di FT Entertain Academy. Ia satu jurusan dengan Sting dan menjadi teman baik Sting selama Lucy tidak ada. Rogue pun tidak tahu mengenai siapa Lucy. Sting tidak pernah bercerita._

_Disuatu malam, Sting sedang memainkan piano diruang musik. Ia merindukan Lucy. Lucy dengan terengah-engah memasuki akademi. Ia berpenampilan menggunakan long dress panjang berwarna silver dan Ia bertelanjang kaki. Rambut pirangnya tergerai berantakan. Lucy berlari masuk kedalam ruang musik, tanpa mengetahui ada Sting didalam. Sting yang kaget dengan pintu ruang musik terbuka akhirnya menoleh. Sting mendapatkan seseorang yang ia rindukan._

_"Lu__—__Lucy? Astaga Lucy" seru Sting sambil memeluk Lucy dengat erat. Lucy pun membalasnya dan menangis._

_"Sting...hiks..aku kembali...hiks..aku takut sekali..aku.." Gumam Lucy dalam tangisannya._

_"Sudah..sudah..iya kau kembali.. Aku sangat senang.." Ucap Sting._

_Sting menatap Lucy, membelai rambutnya dan membenarkan rambutnya dan tersenyum hangat._

_"Okaeri, Lucy..." Ucap Sting_

_"Hiks..tadaima" sahut Lucy._

**Flashback Off**

* * *

Sudah beberapa tahun belakangan, Lucy tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh ayahnya. Saat ia tampil dipanggung sebagai dancer TwinDragon dan disiarkan ditelevisi, ia memilih untuk menyamar. Terkadang ia memakai wig.

Lucy melepas pelukan Sting. Sting mengusap sisa airmata yang berada dipipi Lucy. Lucy tersenyum kecut.

"Aku—aku masih belum bisa mengatasinya, Sting" Lucy tertunduk. Sting merangkul Lucy untuk memberi semangat.

"Hey, dengarkan aku. Itu semua bagian dari masa lalumu, aku tahu itu sulit bagimu saat mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi kau sudah berjalan sejauh ini Lucy..kau..diakademi ini menjadi salah satu murid yang membanggakan dan ditunjuk untuk menjadi pembimbing, dan kau sekarang adalah dancerku. Dancer handalanku. Kau harus terus maju Lucy, buatlah ketakutanmu itu menjadi sebuah motivasimu terus untuk maju. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Sting. Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

Lucy mengangguk "Aku mengerti"

"Sting, terimakasih kau sudah menenangkanku, aku..aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, td Natsu melihatku mengigau. Aku tertidur di ruang latihan setelah latihan bersamamu. Aku..aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mungkin cerita dengan Natsu. Natsu merupakan orang baru disini. Dan aku butuh ketenangan. Aku memutuskan untuk datang kesini, karena kau tau dari awal masalahku dimana, Sting" jelas Lucy. Sting mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi aku pikir, Natsu itu orang yang baik dan dapat dipercaya, penuh semangat. Dan juga sepertinya dia menyukaimu" ucap Sting. Lucy blushing.

"Ap—apa-apaan kau ini ha-ha mana mungkin dia menyukaiku..kau jangan bercanda haha" Lucy tertawa gugup dan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada dipipinya. Sting menyadari tingkah Lucy yang aneh. Sting melihat pipi Lucy memerah karena ucapannya. Astaga.

_'Jangan bilang Lucy...' Batin Sting._

Sting menahan tawanya.

"Yasudah, aku ingin istirahat. Kau cepat keluar dari kamarku, dan kau juga harus istirahat, karena besok akan fitting kostum. Hmm?" Ucap Sting sambil menggiring Lucy untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baiklah..Baiklah..." Sahut Lucy yang sekarang sudah berada diluar kamar Sting.

"Sampai ketemu besok. Jaa nee..." Pamit Lucy.

Sting menutup pintu kemudian berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, anak itu bisa memenangkan hati Lucy" gumam Sting.

Sting memang sudah lama tidak melihat Lucy seperti tadi. Terakhir ia melihat itu semua saat semua baik-baik saja. Sebelum mereka berdua belum ada diakademi ini, dan sebelum kejadian itu terjadi pada Lucy.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya,

Lucy sudah bersiap-siap. Ia memakai tanktop hitam dengan luaran kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah, jeans panjang dan sneakers putih. Lucy menguncir rambutnya dengan tinggi. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil tasnya, dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia hari ini sudah merasa lebih baik, dan hari ini adalah jadwal untuk fitting kostum untuk pertunjukkan. Lucy dan lainnya janjian didepan gerbang akademi jam 10 pagi. Saat Lucy sudah sampai digerbang, dilihat hanya ada Rogue dan Gray.

_'Dimana Sting' batin Lucy._ Lucy menoleh kekanan kekiri mencari sosok Sting, tapi dia tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Gray, Rogue. Dimana Sting?" Tanya Lucy sambil bertolak pinggang. Gray hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia belum bangun" sahut Rogue dengan santai. Lucy menghela nafas. Dan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Mau kemana dia" ucap Gray.

"Mau kemana lagi dia selain membangunkan Sting. Oh sungguh malang dibangunkan oleh Lucy.." Ucap Rogue sambil menghela nafasnya. Gray hanya tersenyum.

**Dikamar Sting,**

Sting masih tertidur. Tiba-tiba...

Braaak!

"Sting pemalas, cepat banguuun!" Seru Lucy sambil menarik selimut Sting.

"Oh demi tuhan, aku masih mengantuk~" sahut Sting dengan nada merengek. Dan sekarang ia sudah bangun.

"Kalau sampai 10 menit kau belum selesai, aku akan mencincang dirimu! Aku tunggu kau didepan gerbang!" Ujar Lucy dengan mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Sting merasa takut dan langsung melesat mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sting menyusul Lucy, Gray dan juga Rogue yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kau sungguh lama.." Keluh Gray

"Gray..ini sudah termasuk cepat, kalau Lucy tidak membangunkannya, ia tidak akan bangun" ucap Rogue dengan sinis. Lucy tersenyum.

"Baiklah..baiklah..aku minta maaf" ucap Sting. Lucy, Gray, dan Rogue tertawa melihat Sting.

* * *

Sesampainya ditempat fitting kostum, Lucy berada diruang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ia mencoba kostumnya dibantu oleh asisten yang khusus untuk membantu memakai kostum. Lucy melihat kostum yang diberikan oleh asisten tersebut. Ia segera memakainya. Setelah selesai, Lucy keluar dari ruangan dan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

Lucy yang sekarang memakai shortpants berwarna hitam, tanktop dengan kerah v-neck berwarna putih, jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan aksen kancing berwarna silver, dan tidak lupa, sepasang sepatu boots berwarna hitam yang menutupi sampai ke lututnya.

"Nah itu sangat pas denganmu..." Komentar Sting.

"Yah..karena kita memakai setelan yang sama, makanya kau bilang pas" ucap Lucy. Yang lain hanya tertawa.

Memang Sting memakai setelan yang sama dengan Lucy, ia memakai T-shirt putih dengan kerah v-neck, dibalut dengan jaket kulit dengan warna yang sama dan aksen yang sama, tetapi dia memakai untuk versi laki-laki, celana jeans street yang sangat pas ditubuhnya, dan juga sepatu boots. Rogue memakai T-shirt berwarna hitam, dan jaket kulitnya berwarna putih dengan aksen berwarna hitam. Jaket dan t-shirtnya berbeda warna dengan Sting. Celana dan sepatunya sama dengan Sting pakai. Sedangkan Gray, ia memakai T-shirt dan jaket kulit yang sama dengan Rogue, Memakai jeans hitam, dengan rantai dipinggangnya, boots yang sama dengan Rogue dan Sting.

Kenapa kostum mereka bertema hitam putih? Karena di Twindragon ini, Sting mempunyai julukan pemuda yang bercahaya,bersinar. Dan warna putih memancarkan cahaya tersebut. Sedangkan Rogue, Rogue dijuluki sebagai bayangan Sting, ia tipe pemuda cool sama seperti Sting, tetapi bedanya terdapat disifat, Rogue mempunyai sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan Sting.

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba gerakan untuk menyesuaikan kostum kita" perintah Rogue. Lucy, Gray, Rogue, dan Sting bersiap diposisi mereka masing-masing dan melakukan gerakan tarian.

* * *

**-Diakademi-**

Natsu duduk ditaman sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Mp4nya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Melihat para murid yang berjalan didepannya. Ia baru sadar, hari ini ia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Lucy.

_'Lucy dimana ya' batin Natsu. _

Natsu mencopot headphonenya. Ia memikirkan Lucy. Jujur saja, pemuda berambut spike berwarna merah muda ini tertarik pada gadis berambut pirang itu. Ia melihat Lucy bukan hanya karena fisiknya, ya fisik memang menjadi salah satu faktornya. Tetapi ada faktor lainnya, seperti Lucy terlihat seperti gadis sempurna, ia ceria, dewasa, berbakat, dan terlihat mempunyai otak yang cerdas, dan tentu saja, dia baik hati. Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan sifat seseorang yang baru dikenal. Tetapi Natsu merasakan ada sesuatu yang dirasakan kalau ia melihat Lucy. Natsu tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

Natsu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan untuk menuju kekamarnya.

* * *

**Ditempat fitting kostum,**

Sting, Rogue, Lucy dan juga Gray sudah selesai melakukan fitting kostum untuk show mereka berikutnya. Mereka sudah merasa sesuai dengan kostum mereka. Dan saatnya mereka kembali keakademi.

"Rogue, Gray. Kalian bisa membawa kostum-kostum ini pulang keakademi. Aku dan Lucy mau berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kalian tidak keberatan kaaaan? Aku mohooon~" rengek Sting. Gray dan Rogue mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil sambil membawa kostum.

Setelah mobil Rogue dan Gray pergi, Sting yang sekarang sudah memakai kacamata mirror lens, jaket, dan juga topi untuk menyamarkan dirinya. Kau tahu, Sting seorang bintang. Lucy dan Sting berjalan menyusuri pertokoan. Mereka menuju ketaman kota untuk bersantai sejenak.

Setelah sampai ditaman kota, Lucy dan Sting duduk dibangku taman, dibawah pohon yang rindang.

"Hey, Lucy.. Acara ini akan dilaksanakan secara live di televisi. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sting.

"Hmm mau bagaimana lagi, seperti biasanya. Aku akan merubah penampilanku" ucap Lucy dengan santai.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Rogue dan Gray tidak mengetahui masalahmu? Mereka bisa membantumu kalau terjadi apa-apa" jelas Sting. Lucy menggeleng pelan.

"Berarti kau hanya menganggapku pangeran berkuda putihmu yang selalu menolongmu? Begitu?" Goda Sting. Lucy memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah kau saja Sting. Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan kalian. Dan aku berpikir, kalaupun memang harus berakhir, akan aku akhiri" ujar Lucy sambil tertunduk sedih. Sting hanya bisa menatap Lucy dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

_'Apa? Apakah sekarang dia sudah putus asa?' Pikir Sting._

"Tidak ada yang harus diakhiri, dan tidak ada yang berakhir. Mimpimu akan terus berlanjut. Aku akan melindungimu. Dan apabila semua orang tahu, mereka juga akan melindungimu dan juga impianmu. Diakademi ini, semua sama. Mereka semua punya impian Lucy. Kau mengerti? Sudahlah jangan putus asa. Ini seperti bukan dirimu" jelas Sting. Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream vanilla, ayo kita kesana. Setelah itu kita pulang" ajak Sting

* * *

**Diakademi,**

Sore ini, Natsu memutuskan untuk keruang musik. Setidaknya melihat, apakah ada yang latihan atau tidak. Apabila ada, ia akan pergi lagi menuju tempat yang lain, tetapi jika sebaliknya, dia akan merenung diruang tersebut.

Saat sampai diruang musik, Natsu melihat tidak ada orang disana. Ia masuk dan melihat disekelilingnya. Ia duduk dibangku yang ada diruangan itu. Ia melihat peralatan band, seperti gitar listrik, akustik, bass, keyboard, piano, dll. Ia tersenyum. Ia memandang keluar jendela, ia agak sedikit merindukan ibu dan ayahnya dirumah. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam sakunya. Ia mencari kontak ayahnya dan menelfonnya.

"Mosshi moshi.. Ayah?" Ucap Natsu

_"Hey, Natsu? Kau kah itu? Apa kabar nak? Bagaimana disana? Apa kau betah?" Tanya ayahnya yang bernama Igneel itu. Natsu tersenyum. Rindunya terobati saat mendengar suara ayahnya yang bawel dan cerewet._

"Ah aku baik-baik saja, disini sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat senang bisa disini, yah" seru Natsu. Terdengar tawa Igneel yang begitu renyah.

_"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau baik-baik disana, jaga kesehatanmu, kalau ada waktu kau harus pulang kesini" nasehat ayahnya_.

"Iya iya ayah, baiklah.. Salam manis untuk ibu. Aku merindukan kalian~" ucap Natsu.

_"kami juga merindukanmu nak, jaa nee" ucap Igneel yang sekarang telepon mereka sudah diputus._

"Ahhh sungguh lega sudah menelfon orang tua..." Gumam Natsu. Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka terdengar, Natsu segera menoleh kearah pintu, dan terlihat sosok gadis yang ia sukai dan dipuja. Lucy..

"Eh? Natsu?"

"Lu-Lucy?"

Mereka sama-sama terkejut. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka saling tertawa.

"Ngapain kau ada disini?" Tanya Lucy sambil berjalan kearah Natsu.

"Hmm sedang berpikir, mungkin" jawab Natsu seadanya. Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Berpikir? Memikirkan apa kau disini? Ini kan ruang musik, Natsu" Lucy sekarang duduk disebelah Natsu.

"Memikirkan mu" gumam Natsu. Lucy yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba merasa pipinya panas. Mungkin sekarang muncul semburat merah dipipi Lucy. Sedangkan Natsu yang tidak sengaja keceplosan berbicara seperti itu, segera menutup mulutnya dan menatap Lucy dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ah.. Maksudku..hmm begini Luce hmm..." Natsu menjawab dengan gugup. Lucy tertawa pelan.

"Arigatou, Natsu kalau kau memang benar kau memikirkanku" ucap Lucy tersenyum. Natsu blushing.

"Hmm Natsu, kau tahu kalau kita memainkan musik dapat melepas beban yang sedang kita rasakan?" Tanya Lucy sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Hmm ya,begitulah" sahut Natsu dengan santai.

"Aku sering kesini saat aku sedang ada masalah. Selain diruang musik ini, aku akan menghabiskan waktuku diruang latihan dance. Aku menari sampai lelah" jelas Lucy yang sekarang sudah menatap Natsu.

"Jadi kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Natsu dengan polos. Lucy tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk.

"Hmm mau berbagi denganku, Luce? Kau bisa mempercayaiku" ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan grins-nya. Lucy blushing.

Lucy tersenyum. "Aku akan menceritakan masalahku, setelah aku mendengar kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku" pinta Lucy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek Natsu. Natsu menghela nafas.

"Oh tidak bisa, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu penghibur setelah kau menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku" bantah Natsu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lucy mengalah akhirnya mulai menceritakan masalahnya dari awal kepada Natsu. Masalah ia kenapa bisa bermimpi buruk, trauma saat ingin tampil dimuka umum. Tapi ia tidak bercerita tentang asal-usulnya. Setelah selesai bercerita, Lucy tertunduk sedih. Natsu melihatnya tidak tega, segeralah Natsu memegang bahu Lucy.

"Lucy, dengar aku...masalahmu itu jangan dijadikan hambatan untuk karirmu. Kau sudah berusaha keras sampai detik ini, dan kau mulai lelah? Jangan Luce! Jangan! Kau harus terus berjuang, lawan semua ketakutanmu. Kalaupun itu terjadi lagi padamu..aku...aku berjanji akan melindungimu, mempertahankan mu" ucap Natsu dengan lantang. Lucy terharu mendengar ucapan dari Natsu. Lucy mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

_'Sting benar, Natsu adalah orang yang baik' batin Lucy._

Natsu segera menarik badan Lucy dan mereka berpelukan.

"Menangislah, Luce...lepaskan kesedihanmu, kemarahanmu, ketakutanmu, lepaskan semua beban yang ada dihatimu, teriak jika kau ingin berteriak. Aku disini..." Ucap Natsu dengan nada menenangkan. Lucy yang berada dipelukan Natsu sedang terisak menangis. Lucy memukul dada Natsu, Natsu merintih, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tahan. Natsu hanya mengelus pundak Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Setelah menangis menjadi-jadinya, Lucy sudah mulai tenang. Natsu telah melepaskan pelukannya. Lucy terduduk dan sedang menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya. Natsu sekarang berjongkok untuk melihat Lucy dari bawah.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk.

"Syukurlah..." Gumam Natsu. Natsu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Lucy. Lucy menyadari Natsu akan meninggalkannya, dengan refleks Lucy menggenggam tangan Natsu untuk menahan Natsu pergi. Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy. Terlihatlah Lucy yang sedang blushing. Natsu yang melihatnya takjub.

_'Sial! Dia manis sekali' batin Natsu_

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu dengan polos membalas genggaman Lucy.

"Luce, aku ingin mengambil gitar, aku sudah berjanji untuk menyanyikan lagu penghibur untukmu, bukan?" Natsu memberikan grins-nya yang sontak membuat pipi Lucy memerah dari sebelumnya.

Natsu mengambil gitar, dan mulai memetiknya, menjadi nada yang indah...

_**My angel,  
How'd you get to be so fly?  
How'd you get to shine so bright, girl?  
How'd you get to look like that?  
Heaven, don't you call her back, yeah**_

**_Halo, halo, I'm not sayin' hi,_**  
**_Baby, there's a ring above your head,_**  
**_And it shines so bright in the sunlight, in the sunlight_**  
**_Ayo, ayo, this is like a dream_**  
**_Every bit of you_**

_**‒**__** it makes me weak,**__**  
How did I get here?  
In the sunlight, in the sun..?  
**_

Lucy tersenyum mendengar Natsu bernyanyi, Lucy melihat ekspresi wajah Natsu, suaranya yang bagus dan merdu dan juga kemampuan Natsu memainkan gitar.

_**I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel  
Who's starin' back at me, her eyes so heavenly.  
I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel  
There's no one on this earth that's made this beautiful  
I must be in heaven.**_

**_Angel..._**

**_Here we are, looking at the stars_**  
**_I can hear, the beating of your heart,_**  
**_I could listen to this song forever_**  
**_You're the breeze, cruising down the coast_**  
**_You're the jam, baby, I'm the toast,_**  
**_It's so sweet when we're together_**

**_And if I ruled the world I'd name an island for ya,_**  
**_Yeah, you can tell all your girls I named an island for you,_**

Lucy terlarut dalam lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan Natsu. Lucy tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum saat mendengarkan lagu yang dibawakan oleh Natsu._  
_

_**I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel  
Who's starin' back at me, her eyes so heavenly.  
I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel  
There's no one on this earth that's made this beautiful  
I must be in heaven…**_

Natsu berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan nyanyiannya. Lucy bertepuk tangan. Natsu meletakkan gitar ketempat semula dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka? Kau terhibur?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya aku suka, dan itu lagu yang bagus" puji Lucy. Natsu hanya mengelus-ngelus belakang kepalanya karena pujian dari Lucy.

"Arigatou Natsu...kau benar-benar meringankan bebanku. Lega rasanya" ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum manis lagi pada Natsu. Natsu mulai blushing kembali. Sudah beberapa kali Natsu blushing karena melihat senyuman manis yang terpampang jelas diwajah Lucy.

"Senyuman itu lebih cocok diwajahmu, Luce." Ucap Natsu sambil membelai wajah Lucy dengan tangannya yang hangat.

_'Tangannya hangat...' Pikir Lucy._

Natsu dan Lucy mulai terhanyut dalam suasana, Natsu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Lucy, wajah Lucy sudah memerah, dan wajah Natsu pun tidak kalah merahnya dengan Lucy. Lucy memejamkan matanya, Natsu mulai wajah Lucy dan...

_Cup!_

Lucy membelalakkan matanya. Natsu mencium pipinya.

Natsu dan Lucy yang masih blushing dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Berjanji padaku, jika ada masalah lagi, kau akan bercerita denganku?" Tanya Natsu sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya dihadapan wajah Lucy. Lucy tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dan kelingking Natsu menjadi satu tautan.

"Aku janji." Ucap Lucy. Kedua tertawa bersama-sama.

* * *

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, hubungan Lucy dan Natsu menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya setelah peristiwa yang terjadi diruang musik. Dan tibalah saat Lucy dan TwinDragon tampil.

Diruang rias, terlihat Lucy sedang sibuk memakai makeup dan juga memakai wig. Kenapa? Ingat ini adalah siaran langsung ditelevisi.

Lucy memakai kostum yang telah ia bawa, memakai wig berambut panjang, dimana panjangnya sama dengan rambutnya tetapi wig itu berwarna coklat. Ia juga tidak lupa memakai softlens berwarna biru laut. Setelah selesai ia melihat tampilan dirinya dicermin.

"Lucy...kau sudah siap?" Sting tiba-tiba masuk keruang rias Lucy. Lucy melihat Sting dari pantulan cermin.

"Menurutmu? Bagaimana penampilan ku?" Tanya Lucy

"Selalu membuatku terpesona, seperti biasanya..." Goda Sting. Lucy hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hmm Sting...mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku akan menyamar seperti ini. Aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri selama satu panggung denganmu dan yang lainnya, dimanapun kita tampil, aku akan tetap menjadi diriku. Yaitu Lucy Heartfilia" jelas Lucy. Sting kaget mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Lucy.

"Kau bercanda? Jangan mengambil resiko seperti itu, Lucy—" ucapan Sting dipotong oleh Lucy.

"Aku yakin, aku sudah bisa mengatasinya. Dan aku tidak akan menjadi seorang yang pengecut" timpal Lucy, Lucy tersenyum kepada Sting.

Sting bingung, kenapa Lucy memiliki keberanian untuk mengatasi masalahnya yang berhubungan ayahnya. Ya tanpa Sting tahu, Lucy sangat termotivasi dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Natsu beberapa waktu lalu.

_"Lucy, dengar aku...masalahmu itu jangan dijadikan hambatan untuk karirmu. Kau sudah berusaha keras sampai detik ini, dan kau mulai lelah? Jangan Luce! Jangan! Kau harus terus berjuang, lawan semua ketakutanmu. Kalaupun itu terjadi lagi padamu..aku...aku berjanji akan melindungimu, mempertahankan mu"_

"Kau yakin Lucy?" Tanya Sting lagi

Lucy mengangguk. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku yakin, ada seseorang yang akan melindungiku..." Ucap Lucy tersenyum dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sting yang terdiam. Sting tersenyum.

_'Aku akan melindungimu, Lucy..percayalah' batin Sting._

Kemudian Sting menyusul Lucy.

Lucy melihat seseorang yang ia kenal dikoridor menuju jalan kebackstage, sedang bersandar dan memakai headphone.

"Natsuu..." Panggil Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sting yang ada dibelakang Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi sepertinya Natsu tidak tahu kalau Lucy yang memanggilnya. Akhirnya Lucy menghampiri Natsu.

"Natsuuuu..heeeey" panggil Lucy. Natsu terlihat bingung.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Natsu dengan gugup.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku? Baka!" Sahut Lucy sambil memukul kepala Natsu. Natsu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia melakukan itu karena gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini sangat berbeda.

"Lu-Lucy?!" Lucy tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Kau datang untuk melihat kita kan? Sebentar lagi aku akan tampil bersama yang lain. Kau akan duduk dibangku penonton kan?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu mengangguk.

"Lucyyyy ayo" ajak Sting

"Baiklah, pergilah Natsu. Aku akan kebackstage untuk bersiap-siap tampil" ujar Lucy. Lucy berjalan meninggalkan Natsu bersama dengan Sting.

"Luce.. Ganbatteeee!" seru Natsu. Lucy hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh. Natsu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju tempat penonton berkumpul.

Dibackstage sudah terlihat Rogue dan Gray yang bersiap.

"Lucy, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan anak itu?" Tanya Sting

"Hmm sejak dia masuk keakademi" sahut Lucy dengan polosnya.

"Aku juga tahu itu, tapi kalian terlihat err semakin dekat" Sting menoleh kearah lain.

"Kau benar Sting, dia pemuda yang baik. Aku menceritakan masalahku dengannya. Karena dialah, aku menjadi berani menghadapi ketakutanku. Hmm bukan hanya karena dia, ini juga karenamu. Kau berjanji akan melindungiku bukan? Aku yakin, kalian akan melindungiku kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku suatu hari nanti" jelas Lucy sambil tersenyum manis. Sting tersenyum_._

_'Akhirnya, dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuat dirinya ceria lagi, walaupun dia ceria tidak karena diriku' batin Sting_

* * *

Inilah saatnya, Lucy dan yang lainnya tampil. TwinDragon, Lucy dan Gray memasuki panggung diiringi seruan dari para penonton memanggil TwinDragon dan juga penonton meneriakkan nama Sting dan juga Rogue. Lucy dapat melihat Natsu dari atas panggung. Warna rambut merah mudanya sangat dapat dikenali.

Mereka berempat bersiap, berbaris menjadi satu jajar kebelakang. Dimana yang paling depan adalah Lucy, barisan kedua Sting, ketiga Rogue dan yang paling belakang adalah Gray.

Irama musik pun dimulai, Lucy melakukan gerakan tariannya dengan badan dilekukan kearah kanan, sedangkan Gray kearah sebaliknya. Sting dan Rogue masih terdiam dengan pose yang cool. Lucy melakukan tarian solonya. Ia menggerakan badannya dengan luwes dan lantang, tangannya mengarah keatas dan membuka dan menggeser tubuhnya kearah kanan sehingga bisa terlihat Rogue mulai bernyanyi. Sting, Lucy dan Gray menari dibelakang Rogue.

_**As I see my dream growing faint from far away**_

_**I was blankly standing there - **_

_**there's nothing more remaining**_

_**I thought maybe I should give up but I get up once again**_

Lucy dan Gray mengapit Sting dan saat kedua tangan Rogue membuka Lucy dan Gray melakukan gerakan terjatuh dan bangun lagi dengan gampangnya. Sting maju kedepan dan bernyanyi,

_**How hard it will be, how painful it will be –**_

Rogue, Lucy, Gray mem-pause gerakannya dengan pose yang indah, Sting masih bernyanyi

_**I already know but I don't care - **_

Sting menyanyi sambil menari dan diikuti oleh Rogue, Lucy dan Gray dibelakangnya

_**The high wall that stands in front of me**_

_**I will jump over it for sure, ooohhhhhh**_

Rogue maju sejajar dengan Sting, mereka berdua bernyanyi bersamaan dan melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan para dancernya. Dimana posisi Lucy dan Gray mengapit Sting dan Rogue.

_**Step by step yet again today**_

_**With all my strength**_

_**As I hold my fear and nervous excitement**_

Lucy dan Gray melakukan gerakan robot dance dan berakhir dengan berjongkok diam. Dimana posisi Lucy dikanan, Gray dikiri, ditengah-tengah mereka ada Sting dan Rogue yang melakukan gerakan robot dance

_**Though I may sway and be shaken**_

_**I can't ever stopIn order to fulfill my dreams**_

Saat Sting dan Rogue telah berada didepan, Lucy dan Gray berdiri dan mulai melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Sting dan Rogue.

Rogue maju selangkah dari yang lainnya dengan gayanya yang cool dan menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya

_**This fear that things may end like this was holding onto me**_

Sting pun maju mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Rogue dan bernyanyi dengan lantang.

_**And it gave me a hard time but I will overcome it**_

_**In a deep place in my heart, the unstoppable cries **_

_**Will take me forward**_

Rogue dan Sting bersama-sama menyanyikan liriknya . Tentunya sambil menari. Lucy dan Gray pun terus menari sambil tersenyum puas.

_**Step by step yet again today**_

_**With all my strength**_

_**As I hold my fear and nervous excitement**_

_**Though I may sway and be shaken**_

_**I can't ever stopIn order to fulfill my dreams**_

Saat Lirik habis dan hanya tinggal irama, Lucy dan Gray maju kedepan dengan langkah yang diiringi tarian. Dimana Gray dan Lucy melakukan tarian penutup dilagu tersebut dengan sangat memukau. Dan berhenti pada saat irama berhenti.

Tepuk tangan dari para penonton membahana setelah musik berhenti. Lucy melihat Natsu yang tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Lucy mengangguk.

* * *

Setelah tampil, Lucy kembali keruang rias untuk mengganti kostumnya dengan pakaiannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, segera dilihat oleh Lucy ternyata ada satu pesan yang masuk.

From : Natsu

**Hey penampilan yang memukau, cepat kau keluar, aku menunggu ditempat yang tadi.**

Lucy tersenyum dan mengetik balasan untuk Natsu.

Natsu melihat ponselnya berbunyi, ia melihat ada balasan dari Lucy.

From : Lucy

**Haha terimakasih, baiklah tunggu disana. Aku akan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu**

Natsu tersenyum dan menaruh ponselnya kembali kedalam saku celananya. Natsu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Saat itu ia melihat Sting sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hoy" sapa Sting

"Hey Sting, penampilan yang memukau sekali tadi" puji Natsu. Sting tertawa.

"Ya terimakasih. Kau disini menunggu Lucy?" Tanya Sting dengan nada yang ramah.

"Eh? Ya tidak juga err bagaimana ya mengungkapkannya..." Natsu menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Yasudahlah, terserah kau. Natsu, Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu" ucap Sting, sekarang bernada serius. Natsu bertanya-tanya, Sting mau berbicara apa dengannya. Ah pasti tentang Lucy.

"Baiklah. Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu dengan serius.

"Aku tidak mau berbicara disini, bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe dekat sini?" Ucap Sting.

"Baiklah" sahut Natsu sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Sting. Saat berjalan, Natsu sesekali melihat kearah Sting. Menurut Natsu, Sting sangat tampan. Sting pun mengetahui jika Natsu memperhatikannya.

"Natsu, aku tahu aku sangat tampan. Tapi jangan selalu memandangiku seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta padaku" ledek Sting. Natsu segera bersweatdrop.

Sesampainya di cafe, Sting dan Natsu duduk berhadapan.

"Natsu, kita mulai saja pembicaraan ini" Sting menatap Natsu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kita mau membicarakan tentang Lucy? Benarkan?" Ujar Natsu. Sting segera mengangguk.

"Aku mau bertanya denganmu, kau menyukai Lucy?" Tanya Sting. Natsu yang mendengar pertanyaan Sting menjadi salah tingkah

"Hmm bagaimana ya...haha sepertinya begitu" jawab Natsu sambil nyengir.

Sting menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sepertinya? Jadi kau tidak sungguh-sungguh suka dengannya?" Desak Sting. Natsu mulai memasang ekspresi serius. Dan menatap Sting.

"Aku menyukainya. Sejak aku melihatnya" ucap Natsu. Sting menatap keluar jendela dan menoleh lagi untuk menatap Natsu.

"Aku juga menyukainya, sejak pertama kali melihatnya" terang Sting dengan santai.

"Eh?" Natsu bingung. Jadi Sting selama ini menyukai Lucy? Bagaimana perasaan Lucy?

Natsu menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Natsu dengan polos.

"Aku dengar, Lucy menceritakan tentang peristiwa dimasa lalunya, bolehkah aku mengetahui apa yang ia ceritakan padamu?" Tanya Sting

"Dia bercerita kalau, Ayahnya pernah menyeretnya dari pertunjukkan jalanan yang ia laksanakan bersamamu" jawab Natsu.

"Itu saja?" Tanya Sting lagi, untuk memastikan. Natsu mengangguk.

"Kau mau melindungi Lucy apapun yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Sting.

"Aku akan berusaha. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatnya menangis. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh ayah Lucy, kenapa ia tidak bisa bangga dengan anaknya yang mempunyai bakat seperti itu" ujar Natsu. Sting menghela nafas.

_'Jadi Lucy tidak memberitahu asal-usulnya' batin Sting._

"Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh ingin melindungi Lucy, kau harus tahu suatu hal tentangnya" ucap Sting.

Natsu menaikkan alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu perusahaan Heartfilia?" Tanya Sting. Natsu sempat berpikir dan ia merasa tahu tentang itu, Natsu segera mengangguk.

"Lucy adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan Heartfilia. Dia adalah anak dari pengusaha, Jude Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia" terang Sting. Natsu membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak percaya apa yang telah ia dengar.

**To be Continued**

**Ini dia chapter selanjutnya... bagaimana..bagaimana? aku memang tidak bisa mendeskripsikan soal gerakan tarian-tarian, jadi aku minta maaaaaffff kalau jatohnya jadi aneh... gomenasaaaaai :(**

**Baiklah, kalau ada keluh kesah, komentar-komentar, saran, kritik, silahkan, mereview hehe :)**

* * *

**Oke sekarang kita balas review yoooossssh!**

**happy hitsugaya fernandes : **Ini sudah update, dan terimakasih sudah mau menunggu fanfic ini update hehe :)

**Nnatsuki : **Bagaimana? chapter ini sudah puas dengan moment nalunya? apa masih kurang? gomenasaaaai-_-v

**Tia Ikkimaza-chan : **Ah Arigatoooou XD

**L Melda H : **Haha, nah chapter ini sudah ada moment nalunya, bagaimana? hehe XD

**Ayane75 : **Hehe Arigatou... ini sudah update...silahkan ~~

**santika widya : **Ini sudah lanjutkan? XD

**Hanara VgRyuu** :Hehe, ini sudah lanjut. bagaimana? XD

**Reka amelia : **Arigatou :3 baiklah aku akan usahakan :)

**zuryuteki : **Ini dia chapter barunya, bagaimana menurut yuuchan? :D

**azalya dragneel : **Bejek bejek aja, sekalian diinjek-injek #plak hehe arigatou gozaimaaasu. Baiklah, ini sudah lanjut, silahkan~~~

**Yosssh semuanya udah dibaleees... Arigatou gozaimasu untuk semua para readers dan yang telah mereview**

* * *

**Dichapter selanjutnya, akan menceritakan tentang masa lalu Lucy**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa**

**Jaa nee~**


End file.
